Ni Metsuki
by Aeki Is Now Here
Summary: This is the story of a Sensei...not only just a Sensei but a lover. The Sensei of Madara and Izuna Uchiha, Kyoko Mikadzuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note - Please review if you like it or hate it! **

**DISCLAIMER - Any character from Naruto does not belong to me or any clans for that matter**

"Come on Chi you can do it!" A man with dark blue hair said. He was holding the hand of a woman who had red hair. Her legs were wide open and she was breathing faster than usually. She then sighed in relief as the doctor finally got the baby. "Congratulations…it's…a…girl…" The doctor said. His voice was turning from excited to scare. "Why can't I hear Kyoko crying?" Chi said as the child was then handed to her. Her eyes opened wide when she saw why the doctor had gotten scared. Their on the child's face was the mark of the Juubi. The demon that had almost destroyed the world. "Just sac…." Chi said but something stopped her from saying anything else. The child had already opened her eyes. They were blood red. The child then started to grow bigger. It was soon the size of a toddler and not a baby. She had even grew purple hair. "Kyoko." Chi said not wanting to say it though. Something was forcing her to talk. "My first born…has the Juubi mark?" The man with dark blue hair said as he hit his head on the wall. "Let's try to cover up the mark then. Maybe she won't grow up to be the Juubi." Chi said being forced by an unknown force. So the couple kept the child and covered up her mark with makeup. When the child was only five years she started to explore the village in which her clan lived in. She was always locked up so being outside for a while made her smile. As she walked through the village she saw blood everywhere. Jashin symbols were painted with the blood. She just smiled feeling like she was at home. The blood itself was just like her eyes. A bright red. Her long purple hair then blew in the wind. She felt chakra behind her and turned around. Standing behind her was a man with long silver hair and his eyes shined red. "Oh it's just you…Jashin." Kyoko said her eyes shining red back at him. "Kyoko it has been long…why are you still in a child's body I would have thought a demon would have grown bigger by now." Jashin said as he let out a sigh and went down onto his knees so he could see her. "Have you forgotten? I'm in a fucking human body I won't be able to grow into my adult form anytime soon!" Kyoko shouted at him with a growl. "Well I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't get angry to much if you don't want to become the new leader of the Mikadzuki. " Jashin said as he let out yet another sigh. "You know I can't fucking do that! I have mother fucking temper problems! And why shouldn't I get angry so much? "Kyoko said as something then glowed on her head. "Oh…that's why eh?" Kyoko said. "Yup. Now how about we get rid of your memories when you were a full demon?" Jashin asked. "Fine! But I demand that you give it back to me from over the time!" Kyoko said staring at him with her blood red eyes. "Okay…Oneesan." Jashin said. Kyoko smirked at him finally showing her some respect. He then flicked her in the head and her eyes opened wide she then fell onto her butt and before she could open her eyes again he disappeared. "What…what just happened?" She said looking around. It was strange. No one was around today. She got up from the ground and brushed off imaginary dirt. She then walked home. As she got home she was yelled out. She didn't care though. She walked up to her room without dinner. Again she didn't care. She didn't even like the food her mother made anyways. As soon as she went into her room she went to the bookshelf and grabbed a book. She started reading it. The book was about ninjutsu and genjutsu. She then did several hand signs from the book and another her appeared. She smiled happily and then the same hand signs the other her then disappeared. She then decided to go to sleep after practicing for a five hours. She fell down into a deep sleep on her small bed. She woke up when the sun shined. She looked out of her window and saw a few kids running around outside playing a game. She got up from where she was and opened up the window and jumped out of it. The window to her room was at least two stories up. The house in which she lived in was surrounded by the forest. Her window was bigger than her; it was like a glass door. As she fell down to the ground she landed on her feet elegantly. She then ran up to where the kids where playing at. As she came closer to them with a friendly smile on her face they frowned at her. Their eyes went cold. "Can I play with you all?" She asked smiling sweetly. "N-n-no…" A little girl said. "Go away demon go away!" A boy said glaring at her. He then picked up a rock and threw it at her. "Go away demon go away!" He chanted. The other kids then started to do as he did and throw rocks at Kyoko. Soon Kyoko ran off not wanting to get hurt badly. She ran straight to the river. As she sat on a rock she cried silently. She then felt someone's chakra and looked straight to it with tears flowing down her eyes. She saw two men holding two particularly pastries. One man had long silver hair and the other had short light blue hair. The two stared at her with their eyes wide opened. The pastries they hold had two circles at the bottom it then went straight up and then grew a little bit thicker at the top. She still had tears rolling down her face.

"What happened to you dearie?!" The man with silver hair said as he ran up to her. Kyoko was covered in bruises caused by the rocks. "The other kids don't seem to like me that much…" Kyoko said looking back to the river. "Why don't the other kids like you dearie?" The man said again sitting beside of her. Kyoko then looked at the pastry he had confused in why it was shaped like that. "Well…they called me a demon…and then they threw the rocks at me…" Kyoko said her attention half on the man and half on the pastry. "Would you like some?" The man said seeing that she was staring at the pastry. "I wouldn't dare…I don't even know your name Mr. Nice Man" Kyoko said. "My name is Yuki that person over there is Reiu…what's you name?" Yuki said smiling."…Kyoko." Kyoko said smiling a bit at the man. "So Kyoko would you like some of my pastry?" Yuki asked smiling. Kyoko then nodded her head. Yuki then pulled off a piece of it and gave it to Kyoko. Kyoko took a little nibble on it to see how it tastes. She then smiled and placed the whole piece into her mouth.

Yuki smiled a as Reiu slapped himself. "Yuki you just know you gave a little child a piece of erotic pastry right?" Reiu said as he sighed. "What does erotic me?" Kyoko asked smiling at Yuki. "Um….Uh oh I did it again!" Yuki said as a sweat drop appeared on Reiu's head. "Thank you Yuki-san…you are the first one to be nice to me since I was born!" Kyoko said smiling happily as she hugged Yuki. His eyes opened wide when he heard this. "Since…you were born?" Yuki asked. Reiu's eyes opened wide when he heard Yuki say that. "Yup! Not even my patents are nice to me…" Kyoko said as her eyes then went to the ground. She then felt the two men give her a hug. "Then we will be your pretend parents Kyoko-chan!" Yuki said smiling. Kyoko just looked up at them with a smile on her face. "However…Kyoko-chan you must met us here everyday when the sun is in the middle of the sky." Yuki said. "Okay!" Kyoko said smiling. Reiu then petted her head for some odd reason.

Time passed as the three always met in secret. The two men taught Kyoko everything they knew. They were quite surprise to see her developed faster than any regular child. Soon at least twenty years had gone by. Kyoko had grown to love eating erotic pastries. Out of all sweets those were her favorite. Her missions were completed fast. She had grown into a killing machine. She was much more powerful than your normal kunochi…no…she wasn't a normal kunochi….she was a demon kunochi. However she was always faithful to Jashin-sama. She sometimes thought he was right there beside her at some times however it was just her imagination. Soon over ninety or so years past. Kyoko's hair went all the way to her knees and her eyes were always blood red. A scream could them be heard. Kyoko's eyes opened wide as she looked out her window. There she saw many people from different clans attack her clan. She then ran to the closet in her room and slammed it open. There in the closet was a set of black and red armor. It had a hole where her stomach was as if showing she wasn't afraid of them. She quickly took off the clothing she was wearing and threw on her armor. The hole were her stomach was went all the way to the line where her breast started. It had two shoulder plates that were flat. It also had arm guards. Her pants had leg guards attached to them and she wore a pair of black ninja shoes. She then ran to her window and grabbed her sword which lay next to her window. She opened the window and jumped out. She ran around the village taking all the villagers to hiding places. Some were thinking she was trying to lead them in a trap but the others took the risk and followed her orders. They hid in places where a normal human would die from. As they were all hidden Kyoko then went to help in the battle. The last member of the clan which was fighting was killed. Kyoko watched as his head was cut off without any sadness in her eyes. As she pulled out her sword and pointed it at the clans that had decided to attack the Mikadzuki. They stared at her in disbelief for a second and started to laugh. "DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Kyoko shouted. They kept on laughing. She then let out a growl and she disappeared from where she was. There was then a scream. And another and yet another. The clans then turned around. The woman they had seen in front of them just five seconds ago had now killed over twelve people in one swipe. As Kyoko chased the people who dared attacked her clan she soon found a new power in her eyes. They were in pain but she kept fighting. Soon a symbol then glowed on her face and her eyes opened wide. It was Jashin's crest. She then smiled as she killed the enemies off by one at a time. In only two and a half hours only one ninja left. This one had sense her and ran off. Kyoko chased after him with an insane smile on her face. As she inserted more chakra into her sword she then sliced the man's head off. Letting out a sigh Kyoko then looked around. She had no idea where she was. She placed her katana away and was about to walk away however she was running low on chakra. And the fact that she was bleeding a lot. She then fell to the ground a puddle of blood under her. As she fell down she took notice of the forest…maybe she had to much fun…the forest was now blood red like her eyes. She then closed her eyes knowing she should rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any character from Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi owns these characters not me.**

"Madara! Madara! Over here over here!" A boy with short black hair and onyx eyes shouted. Another boy with longer spiky black hair and onyx eyes then walked over to the other boy. "What is it Izuna…" The boy said before he saw the woman on the ground. "Madara maybe we should take her to a medical ninja?" Izuna said."Fine." Madara said as picked up the woman and placed her on his back. He was around ten years old while his brother was around six so he decided to carry the woman. As the two then went off they soon found a medical ninja.

As the medical ninja examined the girl he shocked his head in a no. "I'm quite sorry but this woman won't live for another hour. Either way I have healed and bandaged her wounds." The man said. "I wonder…who is she anyways?" Izuna said. "Kyoko." A mature female voice said. The three males then looked at the woman who was currently taking bandages off from her. Her skin was healed completely. "…But…But…You…you should be dead!" The medical ninja said as he took a few steps away from her. "Your right I should…oh well…I thank you for your kindness in healing my wounds…if you need anything please ask." Kyoko said. "What's you clan's name." Madara said his red eyes looking at her. "Mikadzuki." Kyoko said her eyes glowing a blood red. All three of the males eyes were wide open. In her right eye the sharigan could be see. "Now will one of you please escort me back to my clan's village. I actually have no idea where I am…" Kyoko said scratching her head a bit. "You are at the Uchihas village." Madara said. Truth be told he didn't want the strange woman to leave. She was quite interesting, and powerful. "Uchiha? Oh wait….aren't the Uchihas the ones who posses the sharigan…like this one?" Kyoko said as she pointed to her right eye. Madara then had a idea. "Yes…Kyoko-san will you train my brother and me so our sharigan can grow stronger." Madara said. The two other males just stared at Madara with wide eyes. "Okay, but first…can I have a pair of clothes to change into? It's quite amazing they didn't destroy all my clothing…"Kyoko said as Madara lifted an eyebrow. "Who didn't destroy all of your clothing?" Madara then said. "The people who were attacking my clan. No worries though…I killed all of them." Kyoko said. "How many people were there?" Madara asked out of curiosity. "Hm…well I say over one hundred. Not really sure didn't count them…but I know for a fact that my clan was out numbered since almost everyone was hiding. I say there was about five clans or so…It's quite amazing that I had to take only two and a half hours to kill all of them by myself…Maybe if I was a little bit more angry I could have taken them down in two hours and beat my personal best!" Kyoko said smiling. The three just stared at her with a blank expression. "However that battle did end up to me collapsing…stupid chakra running out!" Kyoko said as she growled at her own arm. A quiet laugh could be heard as Madara tried his best not to laugh. "Also…if I could ask…could I maybe take one day of rest before training you two. And…what are your names?" Kyoko asked smiling. "Madara." Madara said. "Izuna." Izuna said. "Good. Spot-kun and Wind-kun….that's what I'll call you two for now!" Kyoko said as her smile started to turn into a eviler smile. Both of the Uchiha brothers' eyes twitched after hearing what she called them.

"I should probably get some rest now. Good night Spot-kun Wind-kun." Kyoko said as she lay down and fell asleep before any of them could say a thing. "…She does know that she is sleeping on a table right?" The medical ninja said. "…Probably not…" Madara said. "Madara why don't we take her back to our house?" Izuna said. "Fine…but if either father or mother say anything about her it was your idea." Madara said as he picked up the woman. Izuna just shook his head up and down as the two then walked out of the medical ninja's home. As the two walked down the street people were watching them. Soon the two brothers made it back to their house, the Uchiha main house. As they walked through the doors their father came walking up to them. "Madara, Izuna…who's the woman on Madara's back?" He asked. "Our new Sensei." Madara said as he walked past his father. He then walked down a hall way ignoring his father's complaints. Soon Madara found a room which no one had used. It was a guest room. He opened the door and lay Kyoko down on to the futon. He then silently walked out of the bedroom after closing the door.

Kyoko opened her eyes hearing the boy close the door behind him. She walked over to the window in the room and opened it and jumped out to the tree nearby. She then jumped to the next tree and to the next. Soon she was deep in the forest. She then saw two people. One female and one male. The female had a large belly meaning she was pregnant. Kyoko smiled. "Perfect! You two or should I say three? Are just perfect! Jashin-sama will be please!" Kyoko said as she then jumped out in front of the two. Their eyes opened wide as the male then pulled out a kunai. "What? You think that little thing will harm me? No no! How about I torture you two before I sacrifice you to Jashin-sama?" Kyoko said as she pulled out a Sebon. The tip was dipping a strange liquid. "Which one will get this reward? Let's see…the male? No. The female? Yes." Kyoko said as she then walked up to the female. The male's eyes were wide open. Kyoko then stabbed the needle into the female's arm. The male then slammed the kunai into Kyoko's arm. "Run!" The male said to the female. She nodded and tried to move however she couldn't. "W-w-w-what?! I…I…I can't move!" The female shouted. The male's eyes then opened wide as Kyoko slammed a needle into him to. She then pulled out the kunai and threw it at a bird. The bird then fell down and died. Kyoko then punched the female's stomach and her eyes opened wide. Blood then flow onto the woman's kimono and she fell down coughing up blood. "One down…two to go. Isn't fun how someone can come walking up to you and immediately take your good old time in getting pregnant and destroy it in one punch?" Kyoko said smiling evilly as she then pulled out another needle and stabbed it into the woman's stomach. "Just to make sure that thing is fully dead." Kyoko said as she then looked back over to the male. "I bet you want to kill me now right? Well you can't kill me since you're paralyzed. Now I can take my good old time." Kyoko said as she then sliced the man's face with a single sharp needle. She then pulled out a katana and stabbed it into his arm. He winced in pain as she did it again to his other arm. She then did the same to his legs. She then sliced off his arms and then his legs. She smiled evilly as the man was already close to death. She then sliced his head off. The female stared at Kyoko with tears flowing down her face. "Now you are the only one left." Kyoko said as she walked over to the female. Kyoko then lifted the woman's chin and pulled out a kunai. Kyoko placed the kunai on the woman's neck and pressed down onto it very slowly making it painful to the female. Tears flowing down the female's face as she winced in pain. Kyoko then finished it off by pushing full force of then kunai to the female's neck. Kyoko had an evil smile on her face as she watched the blood splatter out of the woman's neck. Kyoko then dropped the woman onto the ground as she then sliced open her arm allowing the blood to come flowing out. She then made a circle and an upside down triangle in it. Kyoko then pulled out a pedant that had the same symbol on it. She put her lips to it and closed her eyes. "Jashin-sama I give you these three sacrifices to you. I beg for your forgiveness. I had not prayed to you after my last battle because I fainted due to lost of chakra. I hope these three sacrifices are good enough for you. They all died a painful death. One was an unborn child that I punched and then stabbed with a needle. Another was a male that I stabbed and sliced off all his limbs and then his head…a painful death. And the last...a female who had the unborn child inside her. I sliced open her throat lightly and then hard. I hope their horrible painful deaths are enough to please you." Kyoko said as she then opened her eyes and placed the pedant back into her shirt hiding it. She then walked off from that spot to a small stream nearby. She washed the blood off her arms and legs so that no one was suspicious. She then jumped into a tree and went off back to the house and back in the room. She closed the window after her and lay back down onto the futon.

Madara got out of his futon and opened the door to his room. He then looked both directions of the hallway making sure no one was up. He silently closed the door to his room and tip toed to the room in which Kyoko was sleeping in. He opened up the door as quiet as he could and walked in. He had closed the door behind him as he walked closer to Kyoko. He then sat down beside her. Madara then picked up several strands of her hair. "Beautiful…unnatural…mysterious."Madara said as he brought the hair up to his face a smelt it. "…Lilacs and…blood?" Madara said confused about the smell. He then placed the hair back where it was when he heard Kyoko moving a bit. He stood up and walked to the door. He then looked back at Kyoko and then left the room. He made his way back to his room and then to his futon. He couldn't get the fact that her hair had the scent of blood in it out of his head.

The birds chirped as Kyoko opened her eyes. It was morning and the sun was already out. Kyoko got off of the futon and stretched as she saw a basket filled with black clothing. Kyoko smiled as she walked over to it and pulled out the clothing. A knee-high black kimono, with a purple design of flowers, with a gray obi, a pair of black latex shorts were right under the kimono, long black socks were under the latex shorts while a pair of black zori was next to the basket. Kyoko quickly got undress and got dress into the clothing. She then placed on the black zori and slipped out of the room. She walked down the hallway till she found on specific door. She opened it up to a bedroom. The futon in the bedroom had a lump in it. Kyoko smiled as she walked over to the lump. She then gave it a good kick. "What the?!" Madara shouted as he was awoken by a kick. He looked back and forth thinking someone was attacking till his glaze fell onto Kyoko. "Where's your brother's room? We have to get him up to." Kyoko said as she then walked out of the room. "Down the hall and to the right." Madara said as he got up from the floor and started to get dressed into his regular clothes. Kyoko walked down the hallway and then turned right and opened the door. She saw a bedroom and a lump in the futon. She walked over to it and pulled off all the blankets and then punched the boy's back. "Five more minutes…"Izuna said. Kyoko let out a sigh as she then picked up the boy by his pajamas collar. "W...What are you doing?!" Izuna said trying to get loose from the tight grip Kyoko had on the collar of his pajamas. Kyoko then flipped Izuna around so he was now looking at her. She then grabbed hold of his hands and let his feet touched the ground. She then started dancing forcing him to dance also. She then moved one of his hands to the top of her shoulder and her free hand to his waist. She then dances with him out of his room and down the hallway. She went right past Madara's room and went into the room. "…What are you doing Kyoko-sensei?" Madara asked watching the two dancing. "Waking up Wind-kun." Kyoko said as she then started spinning around fast. She then let go of Izuna sending him spinning out of the room. "Wow…that actually worked." Kyoko said as a sweat drop then appeared on Madara's head. A loud crashing sound could be heard then a slight scream. "…Wind-kun screams like a girl!" Kyoko said as she and Madara then started laughing. Madara however tried his best to keep his laugh in. "Come on Spot-kun! Laugh out loud! Come on laugh!" Kyoko said as she then ran around the room doing idiotic stuff. Madara still held in his laugh. "I didn't want to do this but I guess I will…" Kyoko said as she let out a sigh. She then walked over to Madara with her hands up and her fingers wiggling. "What are yo...!?" Madara said but he was cut off by Kyoko tickling him all over. Madara then tried his best not to laugh out loud however he failed and was laughing so loud it was hurting him. "I knew Spot-kun could laugh out loud!" Kyoko said smiling. Izuna then walked into the room wearing his regular clothing, he stared with his eyes wide open at the now laughing out loud Madara. "Well since you two are ready let's go!" Kyoko said as she then walked out of the room. The two brothers soon followed her, she led them to the forest and then deeper into the forest. "This is where we will train!" Kyoko said smiling. "Now what shall we train on first…any suggestions?" Kyoko said. "How about we train our Sharigan?" Izuna said. "Good idea, Wind-kun!" Kyoko said smiling. The three then trained their Sharigan for seven hours straight till they went back for something to eat.

**Hope you enjoyed~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any character from Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi owns these characters not me.**

Kyoko, Madara, and Izuna trained for three years straight. They woke up, got ready, went outside for training, came back for dinner, got ready for bed, and went to sleep. Till one day. "Spot-kun! Wind-kun!" Kyoko shouted through out the whole house. The two then appeared in front of her. "What is it Kyoko-sensei?" Madara asked looking half asleep. "Well…I was thinking…maybe we should have a break for about three days? You see I found this city up in the mountains were there is a hot springs and well this week there is going to be festival so I was wondering…If you two might want to come up there with me?" Kyoko asked smiling. The two boys then looked at each other and then looked back to Kyoko. "Sure!" Izuna said with a smile. "Good! Well go get ready! We have to leave soon if we want to get there in time!" Kyoko said smiling. The two boys then disappeared as Kyoko headed for the door.

Ten minutes later the two boys appeared at the front door holding a sack. "Let's go!" Kyoko shouted as she then opened the door and marched out. The two boys followed her but only Izuna marched. Madara watched as the two marched ahead like morons. He then let out a small sigh as he followed the two. "Ohhhh! We are on our way to the festival! To the festival! The festival! Oh yes the festival! Let's go to the festival the festival!" Kyoko sung. "…Kyoko-sensei…please never…ever…sing that song EVER again." Madara said growling a bit. "Aw…now we have nothing else to do…Oh I know! Izuna let's hum the why there!" Kyoko said smiling. She then started humming something that sounded like creepy carnival music. Izuna did that same. "…Why did I agree to this?" Madara said as he slapped his forehead. "Because you can't say no to either of us!" Kyoko said as she hummed the same creepy carnival music. Madara let out a small sigh as if agreeing. Kyoko and Izuna hummed for at least three hours straight till they arrived at the city. "We're here!" Kyoko said smiling. She then ran off to a building that was at least four stories tall.

Madara and Izuna followed her looking around the city. It was crowded with tons of people and lanterns were light up above. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the city and whenever a wind started up cherry blossoms flew through the city. The buildings were painted red, orange, white, and many other bright colors. Madara and Izuna soon found Kyoko in the building. It turns out the building was an inn. The man behind the counter looked a bit scared of Kyoko for some odd reason. He then handed two keys. She smiled happily and whispered something that the two brothers could hear. She then walked over to the two. "You two get to share rooms! We are quite lucky since this inn is really crowded for the next three days!" Kyoko said handing Madara the key to his and Izuna's room. Kyoko then walked up the stairs followed by the boys. "Your bedroom is over there." Kyoko said pointing to a door. "And mine is right next door!" Kyoko said smiling. "Well, I'll see you two later on! If you need anything come on over!" Kyoko said smiling as she then opened the door to her room and went into it. Madara quietly went into his room after unlocking it. He sighed as he walked over to the window. He glanced out of it and saw a hot spring. "Izuna I'll be in the hot spring if you need me." Madara said as he pulled out a black yukata. He then walked out of the room and out of the room and then into the changing room for males. He took off his clothing and placed it in the little cubby and then placed his yukata on top of it and grabbed a towel. He then wrapped it around his waist and walked into the hot spring. Surprisingly no one was in it. He quietly got into the steaming hot water. As he settled down he heard a splash from behind the screen.

"Nothing like a nice bath without anyone to annoy you! I can't believe how easy it is to threaten people! Now…where's that sake they said they placed in here…" Kyoko said as she started to search for the sake bottle. She couldn't find it anywhere. "Aw…maybe they accidently place it in the male's area?" Kyoko said as she then started to climb over to the top of the screen. As she was able to see the male's area Madara went down into the water fast. "There!" Kyoko shouted spotting the sake bottle. She then jumped over the screen and walked over to it. Her towel had been caught on the screen when she jumped down. Kyoko started looking around for the sake bottle getting lost in the mist like smoke. Madara came back up to the surface thinking that Kyoko was gone. He let out a small sigh as he started to relax again, however his relaxation was destroyed when he saw a naked Kyoko looking for the sake. Madara's eyes were wide open and a stream of blood rolled down his face from his nose. "Blood? Why would there me blood in here?" Kyoko said smelling the blood. She then looked around and then saw Madara. Her eyes opened wide as a slight pink went across her face. She took off like a rabbit jumping over the screen, however something silver fell off her neck somehow when she leaped, and it fell onto the ground and started rolling. It then fell into the water; Madara looked at it for a while and then picked it up. Blood was still streaming down his nose as he examined the pedant he now hold, it was in the form of a circle with an upside down triangle in it. It had the scent of lilacs, blood, and sweets. He stared at it for awhile till he saw one spot on it where the shape of lips had changed the color of the metal. 'Did…she place her lips to this?' Madara thought as he examined the same spot over and over again. A mental image of Kyoko from just awhile ago came back into his mind as more blood streamed down his face. "W...w...where did it go to?! Where is it?! If I don't have it I'm going to die!" Kyoko then shouted. Madara stared at the screen again for some time till the image of Kyoko came back into his mind. "Stay out of my brain!" Madara said as he then slapped his head; however that didn't work perverted thoughts then come into his mind now. He then started to hit himself in the head but more perverted thoughts came in his mind. He then heard footsteps coming. He turned around to see Izuna staring at him for a moment. "Madara…your face…it's as red as blood!" Izuna said taking a few steps back. "I-it's the heat." Madara said trying not to stutter. "Then get out!" Izuna shouted. Madara took a glance at the screen again and then got out of the water. He ran out of the area and then to the changing room for males. He went as fast as he could to dry off and get dressed. As soon as he was done he looked at the pedant again for one last time. He then hid it inside his yukata and walked out of the changing room. He went upstairs and was heading to his door when he heard foot steps. He turned around and saw Kyoko run by with pink on her face. She didn't stop at her door though. She kept running till she came to the last door. She then kicked it open while running.

Kyoko ran into the room and looked straight at a woman with long black hair and white eyes. She was currently trying to seduce a man who had long black hair, black eyes, and tan skin. He looked like he was a teenager. "K-K-Kyoko!" The woman said as she jumped up from where she was. "You fucking bitch." Kyoko said her eyes glowing red as she stepped closer to the woman. The man didn't say anything but was lost in deep thought. "T-t-this isn't what it looks like!" The woman said as Kyoko was now right in front of her. "So…you didn't betrayed the clan and give our whereabouts to at least five clans?! Like I would believe that, Momo!" Kyoko shouted as she grabbed Momo's hair. "Ow! Okay…maybe it is what it seems…what are you going to do about it? They are all probably dead by now, demon!" Momo said her white eyes filled with fear. Kyoko then picked up Momo by her hair and threw her out of the room like that. Momo hit the wall her eyes filled with fear as she stared up at the glowing red eyes. "Since I'm a demon I guess I'll act like one! I torture you slowly! You will die a painful slow death Momo Mikadzuki! And don't think I'm lying! I never go back on my word." Kyoko said as she walked over to Momo. Momo then tried to crawl away but it was no luck, Kyoko had already pulled her up by her hair. "You got Yuki and Reiu killed! The only two who ever liked me are dead because of you!" Kyoko shouted as she then pulled Momo's hair even more. Madara watched Kyoko as she let go of Momo's hair. "Fight." Kyoko said her eyes glowing red. "W-w-what?!" Momo said still scared. "FIGHT ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Kyoko shouted as she threw a kunai at the floor. Momo hesitated for a second but she then grabbed the kunai and stabbed Kyoko's stomach. Kyoko smiled evilly as the kunai was slammed into her stomach. "Momo you should know something interesting…the experiment worked." Kyoko said as she then dig her nails into Momo's arm causing blood to come out. Her white eyes opened wide. Momo then ran off from where she was but a kunai caught her hair and she was struggling to get it out of her hair. Madara's eyes were wide open as he saw Kyoko walk to Momo. Momo then did some hand signs. "Blade of wind!" Momo said as a gust of sharp powerful wind was then thrown at Kyoko. Kyoko allowed the wind to slam into her causing her more pain. Kyoko smiled in an insane way and needles started to surround Momo sending her to the wall again. Kyoko then walked over to Momo smiling evilly. "The peach tree shall be sliced down by the mirror. The mirror is your death little peach tree." Kyoko said coldly as she then threw giant needles at Momo's arms and legs causing them to get attached to the wall. Momo's eyes were wide open as Kyoko was now in front of her. "Tsuki…y...o…m…i…" Kyoko said as she then placed a hand to her eyes and screamed. She then removed her hand; her eyes were bright red and had black lines in them. Eight tomoes were in each eye. Kyoko then smiled evilly. "Yajuu's Tsukiyomi." Kyoko said smiling evilly. Five seconds later after Momo's eyes were wide open they dulled. "Now…the fun part!" Kyoko said as her eyes turned back to normal. She then took out a small dagger. Kyoko then stabbed Momo's stomach and then her arms and then her legs. "Still alive…good…now making it slow and painful is boring so I will cut you down fast and painful, little peach tree." Kyoko said as she placed the small dagger to Momo's neck and started pushing down on it slowly. A scream of pain rang out of Momo's mouth. "Shut up." Kyoko said as she sliced Momo's head off. Kyoko then threw it down on the ground. "And stay quiet." Kyoko said smiling insanely. She was covered in Momo's and her own blood from head to toe. She truly looked like a demon now. Kyoko eyes then stopped glowing red and she shook her head. "…Did…I do this?" Kyoko said looking around as if she just woke up. She then saw Madara, his eyes opened wide and he had fear on his face. "Um…this isn't what it looks like?" Kyoko said as she then looked at the room that the door had been torn off from. The teenager inside still looked like he was in a dream. She then looked at the head she had thrown to the ground. She then walked over to the teenager who was in the room. "Wake up." Kyoko said as she then slammed her hand down hard onto his head. His eyes closed shut tightly and then opened feeling the spot on his head. His eyes opened wide when he saw Kyoko. "Now go back to your clan. You our in a city on a mountain, Momo Mikadzuki tried to seduce you; I would run back to my clan now since Momo was just wanting to have your soul. Don't worry, she's dead now." Kyoko said as she then walked out of the room. As soon as she walked out of the room the young teenager sprinted out of the hotel. Madara was still staring at the spot where Momo had just been killed. Kyoko walked back over to the spot and stepped in the puddle of blood and started to draw Jashin's symbol. As Kyoko finished drawing the symbol with her foot she grabbed out the same small dagger in which she had killed Momo with. "Jashin-sama forgive me for killing one of your worshippers." Kyoko said as she then stabbed her heart with the knife and fell down to the floor. Madara walked over to Kyoko his eyes wide open as he looked at her, she was on the symbol and she had a small frown on her lips. Madara then noticed the symbol she was on was like the pedant that she had dropped. Well there was no good in trying to give it back to her now…"W-w-what?! What happened?!" Izuna shouted. Madara turned around a bit shocked by the shout. "…I don't really know…All I saw was Kyoko-sensei kill a woman with long black hair and white eyes. She then drew a symbol on the floor out of the woman's blood and stabbed herself in the heart with a dagger. I have no idea why." Madara said as he bites his tongue not wanting to cry even a little bit. "Kyoko-sensei? Killed herself?!" Izuna said as he fell to his knees. Izuna then started crying, Kyoko was like a big sister to him. A hand then pulled on Madara's sleeve and he let out a small shriek. "Eh…Spot-kun shrieking? I would never have thought that!" Kyoko said as she pulled herself up using Madara's sleeve for help. She then pulled the dagger out of her chest as the two looked at her with wide eyes. "What?...Oh that's right I never told you two did I?" Kyoko said smiling as bit as she laughed. "Y-y-you shouldn't be alive! You stabbed yourself in the heart!" Madara said disbelieving that was Kyoko. "Then I won't tell you two my secret! Well it's not really a secret but for you two it's a secret!" Kyoko said as she sticks her tongue out. Kyoko then walked away smiling to herself as she went into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any character from Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi owns these characters not me.**

Birds tweeted as sun light fell into Kyoko's eyes. She yawned and squinted her eyes. She got up quickly letting out another yawn. She then looked down to the floor; her eyes had sadness in them. "I don't have much time left with those two do I…" Kyoko said as she stood up and got dressed into a dark red kimono that had black flowers on it, the obi was black and red. Kyoko slipped on her black zori and walked out of the room locking it behind her. She then walked over to the door right next to hers. She was started to knock however she ended up knocking on Madara's chest. "Oops! Sorry Spot-kun!" Kyoko said as she then knocked on his forehead. "There! Now your awake!" Kyoko said smiling. Madara stared at her for awhile till he let out a sigh. "What is it Sensei?" Madara asked. "Sensei? Why didn't you say my name before sensei? Are you alright Spot-kun?" Kyoko said as her frown disappeared. "…I just woke up." Madara said as he sighed again. "Spot-kun can you lower you head a bit…your looking right over me." Kyoko said. Madara did as she asked. Kyoko then got up onto her tip toes and leaned to Madara's ear. "Madara…WAKE UP!" Kyoko shouted. Madara was then startled as he fell backwards. "Ha ha! Spot-kun fell over! He fell over I tell you!" Kyoko said smiling. " Kyoko-sensei will you please quiet down…I'm trying to sleep." Izuna mumbled as he placed his pillow over his head. Kyoko then walked into the room and over to Izuna. She picked up the pillow from his head and placed it on the ground she then went to his ear. "WAKE UP WIND-KUN!" Kyoko shouted startling Izuna as he jumped up. "Now you two get ready…we're going to the festival!" Kyoko said smiling. The two just nodded as Kyoko walked out of the room she then came back in. "If the two of you aren't in the lobby in nine minutes then I will get mad and march up here and drag you out of bed and throw you into a ice cold pond." Kyoko said as she then walked off.

Madara quickly got dressed into a black yukata with a red design on it. He then slipped on his ninja shoes and walk run down stairs to the lobby. As he was on the last step he saw Kyoko holding a blade to the inn keeper's throat and saying something to him. Madara couldn't pick up what she was saying but he stepped back, scared. He only saw Kyoko act like that last night but he understand since the person she killed was of her clan and had betrayed her clan, however the inn keeper hadn't done anything to Kyoko or her clan so why was she threatening him? The inn keeper then let out a small wince in pain as Kyoko pushed on the blade lightly. Madara watched as she then removed the knife from his neck and handed him a piece of cloth. She then walked away from him and stood at the entrance of the inn. The stairs were to the right of her and Madara thought she would see him however she didn't. He was confused about this till he felt Izuna's chakra walking to the stairs. Madara got up and relaxed himself a bit as he walked down the stairs and over to Kyoko. As he got over to Kyoko, Izuna got off of the stairs. Soon Izuna was with the small group. "Let's go!" Kyoko shouted as she then lifted her arm up into the air with one finger pointing to the roof. She then dropped her arm back to her side and walked out of the inn. The two boys followed her as she passed a mask shop and went over to a fan shop. She bought two fans, one purple with red rain drops, one black with red clouds, and the last one was red with black dots. She handed the black one to Madara and gave Izuna the red one while she kept the purple one. The three then spent the rest of the day playing the mini games and taking several breaks to gets some candy which they were going to eat later on. After about five hours the three found a fireworks stand. Kyoko immediately ran up to it and bought fire crackers. "It's rare to see people selling fireworks even at festivals!" Kyoko said as she walked up to the two boys. Kyoko handed each one two fire crackers. "I'll go find us a spot to light these fires!" Kyoko said smiling as she skipped off.

Kyoko soon found an empty place where only dirt and dust was so she declared this her spot. "Spot-kun! Wind-kun!" Kyoko shouted as she waved her arms up high in the air. The two boys then walked over to her talking about something in a low voice so that Kyoko couldn't hear. As the two got to her she light a fire cracker and threw it to the ground watching it spit out colorful fire. Something wet then fell to the ground. The fire cracker went out as rain started to fall down. "Aw…stupid rain." Izuna said as Kyoko's eyes widen. The rain started falling down on her face as a small puddle of her skin color appeared under her feet. She then placed her hand to her face covering it up. "M-Madara I-Izuna g-g-go get me a mask!" Kyoko shouted as she held her hands to her face freaking out. Madara looked at her, his eyes wide. "Now!" Kyoko shouted as she kept her hand to her face not looking at them. Izuna hesitated for a moment and he then ran off to find a mask shop. "Kyoko-sensei…what's wrong?" Madara asked as he started to walk over to Kyoko. "D-d-don't come near me." Kyoko said as she took some steps back. Madara then walked quickly over to her and grabbed her arms. "Kyoko-sensei what's wrong?" Madara asked. He then saw a small flash of black on her face. "L-let go of my arms." Kyoko said the rain causing her hair to stick to herself. Madara didn't listen to her. "…Please…just let go of my arms…" Kyoko said her voice sadder than usual. Madara let go of her arms, something she didn't expect him to do and her hands fell down. Her eyes widen as her face was now seen, the Juubi's mark now exposed. "Kyoko-sensei…what is that on your face?" Madara asked as Kyoko quickly placed her hands to her face again. "…I wanted to wait for tomorrow but…I guess the rain spoiled it. Madara…tell Izuna this also…Goodbye." Kyoko said as she dropped her hands and disappeared.

Madara's eyes were wide open as he saw Kyoko disappear. "Kyoko-sensei?!" Madara said. No response. Izuna then came running to Madara. "Where's Kyoko-sensei?" Izuna asked holding a mask. "S-she…left us?" Madara said his eyes still wide open as Izuna's then widen. "Y-you mean she went for a quick walk right?" Izuna said, his black eyes filled with sadness and a bit of a hope. "N-no…she left ….for good." Madara said his voice trailing away.

Kyoko appeared back in her village nearby a villager who freaked out for a second. "I'm sorry for scaring you miss. " Kyoko said quietly as she then started to make way to her current home. As she enters the house she heard screaming. She quickly ran to where the screaming was and her eyes opened wide. Kyoko's mother, Chi was currently giving birth. "…Get the demon bitch out of here now!" Chi shouted through her screams of pain. Kyoko's father, Torao then walked over to Kyoko, his eyes cold. "What are you doing back here demon? Shouldn't you be dead?" Torao said in a cold voice. "No. I would have thought you of all people would be thankful for me killing the last of the enemies that attacked us. "Kyoko said her voice in a sad tone. " And…it's a girl." Kyoko said as Chi gave out one more scream and a baby girl came out, the baby had a little bit of blue hair growing already. The medical ninja then examined it and smiled. "It's a beautiful young girl!" The medical ninja said not hearing what Kyoko had said awhile ago. Chi took her baby and hugged it as she smiled. "I have other business to attend to…Kyoko." Torao said as he then walked over to Chi and smiled. Kyoko frowned as she then walked away from the room. "I guess I'm not wanted here…well there is no turning back now is there? " Kyoko said to herself as she walked through the village. People gave her cold stares and if they were laughing they were now silent. Kyoko let out a sigh as she walked out of the village. She then turned around. "I won't come back now! You can have all your parties now! The demon bitch is gone!" Kyoko shouted as she then turned back around and headed towards the now rising moon. Her long purple hair moving back and forth as her red eyes were filled with sadness. Where would she go now? The Uchiha…no…She couldn't come back after saying good bye, anyways, Madara and Izuna's training was complete. She had no meaning to go back there. So…where could she really go now? Her foot slammed down onto a puddle of rain as she watched the water drops fly into the air and then down. How easily they gotten into the air, only to just fall down again. "A water droplet…I am just like one am I not?" Kyoko said to herself as she felt something wet and warm roll down her face. She placed her hand to it and wiped it away. "I am not weak…I am strong. I will not fail…in this world where only evil lives in. I will become one of those evil beings…I shall no longer be weak…I shall always be strong." Kyoko said as her eyes then went a tad bit cold. She then started walking again, feeling like she could only walk forward in the world now. She could no longer turn back. How many times she could have just awhile ago, but now she couldn't. In a world where good only lives in those who truly want justice, Kyoko had went to the evil side. A side that was always growing, never stopping for a second. The long sleeves of her kimono flapped in the wind as her hair flew into her face. Her blood red eyes a brighter red color now. Her frown now a smile. The Juubi's mark on her face, now hidden by the layer of paint. Her skin, pale in the moonlight as she continued to walk forward in the moonlight, on the muddy dirt road.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any character from Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi owns these characters not me.**

It had been eight years since Kyoko had left her clan. Madara at the time had became the Uchiha's leader, while Izuna had helped him achieved this spot and later on, gave him his eyes. A battle was waged on as a body fell down to the ground. Blood was splattered everywhere, a man with black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, tried his best to dodge weapons and try to fight. He had gone blind, no longer having any eyes to see with, it was quite amazing that he could still fight. A woman with long purple hair sliced her now blood red katana through a ninja, killing him. She did the same to the others allowing any kind of weapon hit her armor. She had been hired by a wealthy man to protect his son. This was a easy task for Kyoko to protect the child however...she wasn't expecting the child to be enemies of the Uchiha. If Kyoko had knew that she would have refuse but she didn't so she was stuck killing Uchiha, and to think...only eight years ago she was the sensei of two Uchihas. Kyoko then got lost in thought wondering what ever did happen to the two. A sword then ran right into her side as bit of black blood came out of Kyoko's mouth. Kyoko then kicked the person who had stabbed her and pulled the sword out, painfully and stabbed him back out of rage. She hadn't even look at the man but now she could see him clearly now as her eyes opened wide. "W-wind-kun!?" Kyoko said, her psychopath smile turning into a frown. "Kyoko...sensei?" Izuna said coughing up a bit of blood. "Wind-kun...What happened...to your eyes?" Kyoko said noticing the blindfold over his eyes. It was quite confusing on why no one had attacked her yet...either that or she had already killed them all. "...I gave them to Madara-kun."Izuna said coughing out more blood as a small smile came onto his face."That selfish greedy pig! He should be glad to have two good pair of working eyes!" Kyoko said pouting. "...Kyoko...sensei...he...went...blind."Izuna said coughing out more blood. "...I should have know. Over used of the sharigan will always led to blindness...Even I have felt the after effect of that...Did you know Wind-kun...that I'm blind in my right eye?" Kyoko asked as more tears fell down her face. She then started going on and on about what happened however, she already knew it was to late. She kept on talking and talking to the dead corpse of her former student as if it was still alive. She then stood up from where she was and wiped off the tears from her face and then looked around. "Strange...why would there be no Uchiha corpse than this one? They all look...like Senju." Kyoko said as she then heard footsteps running towards the clearing. She then took off, running as fast as she could. She then stopped in front of a big tree and knocked on it five times and then stop and then one time. The tree then opened up, revealing a small boy with short brown hair and azure blue eyes that were wide open. The boy was bloody and his skin was cold. "...I guess I failed...horribly."Kyoko said as she let out a small sigh. She then picked up the body and placed it softly onto the ground and closed his eye lids carefully. She then walked back into the clearing seeing two people standing where she had killed Izuna at. Kyoko had blood everywhere on herself as she walked closer to the two men. They finally noticed her as she was right beside them. Their eyes were wide open as they saw the female cry. "W-who are you?" One of the men said, finally deciding he wasn't hallucinating. "...Kyoko...Mikadzuki." Kyoko said through her tears. "Kyoko...you were the sensei of Izuna and Madara right?" The other man said. "Correct." Kyoko said stopping her crying. The three remained silent for a few moments till Kyoko picked up Izuna and held the dead body bridal style. "Please...lead me to the Uchiha village so I can take Wind-kun to his home." Kyoko said as one more small tear fell down onto Izuna's face. The two men then nodded and started walking off with Kyoko following them. In only a hour of walking, the three were now at the Uchiha village. As they walked through the village, many villagers stared at Kyoko with wide eyes. Only few looked at her with pity. Soon the three came to the main house as they then went off, knowing that Kyoko knew where Madara's room was. As Kyoko walked through the halls many stared at her with fear. Kyoko soon came to the door which she recognized as Madara's. She then carefully opened the door without placing Izuna on the floor. She walked into the room knowing that Madara wasn't there. She quietly lay Izuna onto Madara's futon as she herself sat next to him, tears rolling down her face.

Madara ran through the village with a panic expression on his face, he had just came back from a mission and already heard word. He then got inside the main house and ran to his room and swung open the door. There, on his futon was Izuna's body, next to the futon was a woman with long purple hair. She had lay down on the floor and her head was on part of the futon which was now soaked with tears. She had fallen asleep a good ten minutes ago. Madara's eyes were wide opened as he walked over to Izuna. He then started to shake Izuna's body not wanting to believe he was really dead. "Come on Izuna! Wake up...wake up!" Madara said while tears rolled down his face. He then heard movement from the other side of the futon as Kyoko lifted her head up and looked at Madara. Her eyes were filled with sadness as she frowned. "Madara...Wind-kun is dead. You...not even me...can bring him back." Kyoko said. Madara's eyes then shifted to Kyoko, who was still covered in blood, her side was bleeding more than the other wounds. Madara then saw a wound in Izuna's chest as his eyes then opened wide. He immediately flung himself over to Kyoko and pinned her to the floor. "You...Who did this!?"Madara said holding Kyoko down to the floor. Kyoko's eyes opened wide. "I-I can't say." Kyoko said trying to stay calm. "What do you mean you can't say?!" Madara said growling a bit. "I said I can't say! No can you please be so kindly to get off of me." Kyoko said her eyes going a tad bit cold. Madara then looked at Kyoko coldly with his eternal sharigan activated. "What was that?" Madara asked as his eyes looked at Kyoko's eyes. "...I can't...say..." Kyoko said almost in a mumble as her eyes then started to droop down, her eyes were now a dull red as the pupil in them disappeared. "Why can't you!?" Madara said his sharigan glowing brighter than before. "If I do then...no...stop...get out of my head!" Kyoko said her left eye regaining its glow as it opened wide. It then started to drop down again. It then opened wide and then dropped over and over again almost as if she was fighting herself. She then let out a small scream as she then pushed Madara up and got up and looked like she was fighting herself. "Stay out of my head!" Kyoko said as she then dropped down to her knees, one of her eyes wide open and the other one half closed. Madara's eyes opened wide as he accidentally saw visions of Kyoko's past, he saw kids throw rocks at her and then he saw her fighting and then dying over and over again. Finally he saw the cold glances from what he suspected to be Mikadzuki clan members. Kyoko let out a silent scream as she pulled her hair with one of her hands allowing her other eye to open up a bit more. Madara then saw one last illusion before he was thrown out of her mind completely, Kyoko shouting at the village which she was raising from and then turned around and walked away with a tear falling down her face. Kyoko's eyes were wide open as she pulled her hair, tears rolling down her face. Madara soon came back to reality and stared at Kyoko. A red glow appeared where her forehead was but since her hair was covering it Madara couldn't recognize the shape. Kyoko then fell down to the floor her eyes closing shut. "Kyoko?" Madara said his eyes wide open. No response. Madara then stood up and walked over to Kyoko, she was face flat on the floor with her eyes closed. "Kyoko?" Madara said as he then crouched down to her. He noticed she wasn't breathing which freaked him out. "Kyoko!?" Madara said as he grabbed her shoulders and raised her up. No response. "Kyoko!?!" Madara said again with a worried look on his face. This time he saw her eye lid twitch a bit. Kyoko's eyes then opened wide as Madara slammed his lips onto hers. As he pulled away, Kyokos stayed in the same position her eyes wide open. "W-what was that thing you just did?" Kyoko asked as she then tilted her head. A anime sweat drop then appeared on Madara's head. "Just forget about it." Madara said as he stood up and walked back over to Izuna's body. Madara's eyes opened wide as he saw a small smile on Izuna's face. He could have sworn just a minute ago it was a frown. Kyoko stood up from where she was and looked at Izuna. Kyoko then looked away and then started to walk to the door. "...I better leave now...I have something else to deal with."Kyoko said as she walked past the futon. "Kyoko...could you probably just stay for his funeral?" Madara asked, staring at Izuna. "...Sure. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kyoko said as she then walked over to Izuna and sat down. Madara then looked at Kyoko noticing something. "Kyoko...you haven't change a bit since that day yet it's been eight years...why is that?" Madara said staring at her. "...Madara...I told you before didn't I? I won't tell you two since you asked." Kyoko said sticking her tongue out. Her mouth then turned to a frown as she smelt blood. Her eyes then rested onto Izuna. Kyoko then started to move her mouth as if speaking however it was in a low whisper that not even Madara could hear it. Madara's eyes opened wide as Kyoko jumped onto him, making the two roll over to the wall. Just as Kyoko did five kunais, forty senbon, and a sword landed ,blade into the floor where Madara was sitting at just minutes ago. "Kyoko!? What hell was that for?!" Madara asked not seeing the blades. Kyoko then rolled over holding onto Madara. As she did another set of blades fell into the wall and the floor. Madara now saw what she was doing, she was...protecting him? Kyoko then pulled herself up a bit and now pulled up Madara and she threw Madara to the other side of the room and then Kyoko disappeared. Madara hit the wall a groaned a bit due to the pain in his back. Madara then looked up to see a male with long white hair fly thorough the room and then saw Kyoko stomping towards him. She then picked him up and stared at his bright red eyes. "Who are you? Why did you attack Madara? And don't tell me your a Mikadzuki. I can already tell that by the smell of your blood." Kyoko said, her eyes glowing red. "...My name is Jashin, and I attacked him out of boredom." The male then said as Kyoko's eyes then opened wide. She immediately dropped the man onto the ground. Kyoko then took a few steps back as she finally stop walking backwards, Jashin got up and walked over to her and tapped her forehead with two fingers. "Remember." Jashin said as the female then fell down to the floor onto her butt. Madara watched as the man then walked over to him. "...If you ever say anything about this to anyone...I will murder you with a leaf. And don't think I won't...heck I'll make it a brutal murder to." Jashin said smiling a insane grin. He then walked to the window and disappeared. Madara then stood up and walked over to Kyoko. Her eyes were closed. Kyoko's eyes then opened wide, bright red lines in her left eye. The red was brighter then her eye color, it then gradually faded to a duller red. A smile then appeared on Kyoko's lips. "So...Otouto finally decided to give me my past back to me...It quite amusing...That these hands have been stained even more than they have now." Kyoko said holding her hands in front of her face. Madara watched her as she then looked up at him. "...Oh...Madara-kun...For your sake do never. Ever. Tell anyone about this incident...or else I shall have to harm that pretty hair of yours." Kyoko said as she then grabbed a strand of Madara's hair and stroked it with one hand. Madara stared at her with wide eyes. Kyoko then let his hair fall back to where it was. Kyoko then let out a sigh. "Madara-kun...can you...um...show me where the bath is? I seemed to have forgotten." Kyoko said laughing a bit. Madara then nodded and walked out of the room. Kyoko still sat where she was unaware that Madara was meaning for her to follow him. As Madara got to the bath, he finally noticed Kyoko wasn't following him. He let out a sigh and then went back to the room. "Your supposed to follow me." Madara said as Kyoko then stood up and followed him as he walked back to the bath. Kyoko then walked into the room as Madara then walked back to his room where Izuna's corpse was. Kyoko got into the wooden bathtub as soon as she was nude. As she examined her wounds through the water she noticed the water turning a bit black. "...I hope no one else takes a bath today...Don't want anyone to find out this secret till the time is right." Kyoko said as she then pressed down hard on one of her wounds causing the water to turn even more darker as her wound then started to heal a bit. She did the same to her other wounds till she was completely healed. After washing her hair and body, Kyoko got out of the bath and looked around, she saw a towel which she immediately grabbed, she then noticed she had forgotten to get something to wear. The clothes she was wearing were to bloody for her to wear right now. Kyoko let out a small sigh as she wrapped herself into the towel, trying to cover every thing up. She then stick her head out of the door and looked back and forth the hallway. No one was walking, Kyoko the thanked Jashin and ran all the way to Madara's room. As soon as Madara saw the half naked woman in his room he could have had a nose bleed right then and there however he tried his best not to. "Madara-kun...do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Kyoko said as she closed the door not wanting anyone to see her in a towel. "...Nope." Madara said as Kyoko then slammed her head into the wall. "I should have known so...Now what am I going to do?!" Kyoko said as she then slammed her head into the wall again. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her hips. "You could always lose the towel." Madara said. "But...then I'll be butt naked! I don't want to be butt naked, Madara-kun!" Kyoko said frowning. "...Maybe there are some spare clothes somewhere else. How about you follow me and go to a spare room to find some spare clothes." Madara said coming up with a plan in his mind. "Right! Since spare rooms are filled with spare stuff, spare clothes must be in one! Lead the way Madara-kun!" Kyoko said as Madara laughed evilly in his mind. He immediately walked out of the room and then down the hall and made a left, to another hallway and then made a right, and then a left, and then went forward. He then made a right to a smaller hallway and walked up to a door. "Here's a spare room that may have spare clothes!" Madara said smiling, trying his best not to smile evilly, as he opened the door for Kyoko. Kyoko walked in smiling. As Kyoko entered she only saw a giant bed, it had column like things going up and then it connected to a top. It was like a King's bed. Kyoko stood in wonderment till she was then pushed onto the bed. Her eyes opened wide as she fell onto the bed, before she could even blink she was tied down with what seemed to be cords. "What the hell?!" Kyoko said her eyes opened wide as she tried with her best strength to break the cords, failing in every time she tried. The cords felt like skin to Kyoko and she couldn't even break them. Kyoko then noticed Madara walking closer to her with a evil grin on his face. The door had been closed and what it seemed like to Kyoko, it also looked like it was sealed. Madara then got onto the bed and started crawling onto Kyoko, soon he was face to face with her. "What the fuck, Madara?!" Kyoko said still trying to break the cords. His lips then smashed onto hers as Kyoko's eyes opened wide. He then pulled away and looked at her face wanting to see what her reaction was. She was frozen, her eyes wide open. Kyoko then shock her head a bit. "What the hell was that?" Kyoko asked trying to calm down. "...You...don't know what a kiss is?" Madara asked, confused. "...A kiss? What's that?" Kyoko asked a bit confused about the word. "...You mean you have never been kissed before or even know the meaning?" Madara asked staring into her crimson eyes. "Nope." Kyoko said as she heard a chuckle escape Madara's lips. "And to think! I thought you had already give birth to a child already!" Madara said laughing. "Madara...don't assume things." Kyoko said her eyes narrowing a bit. "...Then...you must still be a virgin!" Madara said smiling evilly. "Of course, I don't know what that means." Kyoko said as Madara then smiled evilly. "Good...then I will steal your virginity." Madara said as he then kissed Kyoko again. After a few seconds he licked her bottom lip for access, of course he didn't get it so he bit down on her lower lip causing her to open her lips a bit, Madara's tongue then went right into her mouth and started to explore. While he was exploring her mouth, his hands were exploring her body after removing the towel. His hands traveled up and down her body, tracing the curves of her body. Madara then pulled away from the kiss knowing that both needed air. He then after get a second to breath, went onto Kyoko's neck and started biting, licking, and kissing spots on her neck. Kyoko didn't move, she was still frozen from where she lay. Madara then bite one certain spot on her neck and she let out a small moan which made Madara smirk. He then placed his lips back onto Kyoko's as she tried her best this time not to give in. Madara's hands then started to roam up to Kyoko's chest. Kyoko let out a moan into Madara's mouth as he started to massage her breast. She kept on trying to get out of the cords however she couldn't. Madara's mouth then traveled to her nipple. His hand went to the other one as he started to bite, lick, suck, and kiss her nipple. His hand massage her other breast as she let out moans. Madara then switched nipples and started massaging the other breast. He then stopped what he was doing and went back to her mouth. He then started kissing her as his hands started to roam down to her waist line. Kyoko tried her best to break the cords every second she got, however she failed over and over again. Madara then inserted one of his fingers into Kyoko, which she responded with a moan. As he moved the finger in and out he insert another one after every so often. Soon enough he had four fingers inside of Kyoko. Kyoko then let out a loud moan as she came right onto his fingers. He smirked as he then licked his fingers. Madara then moved his mouth to her womanhood. As soon as his mouth arrived there, he started to lick her womanhood. Kyoko let out loud moans as Madara licked. She kept on trying to break the cords like usual however they were to strong for her to break. Madara then stopped licking after twenty minutes. He sat up and threw his shirt to the ground , then his pants, and last bit not least, his underwear. "What are you doing?!" Kyoko said still trying to break the cords as Madara was now positioning himself so that his eyes meet Kyoko's and his member was now at her womanhood. "Something...fun. However for you it will be painful at first however it will gradually turn...fun." Madara said his eyes glowing red, not from the Sharigan but by something else. Kyoko stared at his eyes with her own eyes wide open. Then she started to try to break the cords faster, failing yet again. Her face had a panic look on it as Madara watched her for a few moments. Madara then slowly started to insert his member into her womanhood, going slowly at first. Kyoko groaned in pain. Madara smirked as he then went a tad bit faster. Kyoko let out another groan while she was still trying to break the cords. Madara then kept on going faster and faster till he was going as fast as he could. The pain inside Kyoko was gone now and she was now letting out moans. She had stopped trying to break the cords. Madara smirked as he kept up with his speed. "T-T-M-Madara!" Kyoko moaned closing her eyes shut. Madara then came as so did Kyoko. They both let out moans while doing so. A snap could then be heard as Madara's eyes opened wide. A hand with razor sharp nails was slowly raising up to his neck. It then grabbed his neck and flipped him over to the bottom. "Spot-kun...what the fuck was that for?!" Kyoko said her eyes blazing red as her hand was still on his neck, cutting a few wounds into it. "...For...fun." Madara said slowly as he then smirked at the now mad female. "Fun?! You called that fun?! You should have said..." Kyoko said her tone now going down a bit. "For pleasure." Kyoko said smirking as she then cut his cheek with her razor sharp nail. As blood started to come out the small wound, Kyoko licked the blood off of his check. Madara stared at her, surprised. Kyoko then sliced at his cheek even more, causing the wound to go deeper and deeper as Madara groaned in pain. Kyoko smiled evilly as she then licked the blood off. As soon as the blood was gone Kyoko's nail trailed up to Madara's forehead. Her nail then sliced at his forehead where some of his bangs were now covering up half of the wound. She then sliced at it some more till she then started to lick at the blood and wound. Madara didn't move due to shock. Kyoko then finished up licking the blood. "Now...how about for some more pain? I wouldn't want the pain you cause me not to hurt you also." Kyoko said smiling evilly. She then moved towards his neck and bite down as hard as she could. Soon blood started to come out of the wound and Kyoko licked it all up. She then sat up and stared at Madara's face. "How about some wounds on your chest?" Kyoko said as her nails then started to cut at Madara's chest. He let out groans of pain as she cut his chest. Her other hand then moved up to his face. "Now...How about a few scratches on that handsome face of yours?" Kyoko asked smiling evilly yet again. Her nail then made little scratches on his face. She made sure her nail did not get to close to his eyes. After Kyoko had successfully made several scratches on his face and at least thirteen deep wounds she got out of the bed and stood up. She hadn't even licked the blood off of Madara's chest. "Now...where are those spare clothes you talked about?" Kyoko said looking around. Madara then stared at her for a little while, 'What is wrong with this woman, one second she's Miss Psycho and now she's little Miss Angel.' Madara thought as he then notice his pants fly at him. He catched it and saw Kyoko putting on his shirt. "I can't find any spare clothes Madara-kun...So I'll just me wearing your shirt till my armor is cleaned up." Kyoko said as she then walked out of the room without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any character from Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi owns these characters not me.**

Kyoko walked down the hallway, her eyes were wide open. 'Why so surprised?' A voice said. "I…don't know why." Kyoko said as she stopped walking. 'Why did you bite him? Why did you bite him?' Another voice said. '…Why else? He is after all a…' The other voice said but was then interrupted. "He isn't one of us, so shut up." Kyoko said. '…No. How about you shut up?' The voice said. 'Oh oh! Cat fight! Cat fight!' A childish voice said. "No you shut up!" Kyoko said narrowing her eyes. 'No you shut up!' The voice said "Stop mocking me!" Kyoko said as she pulled a strand of her hair. 'Stop mocking me!' The voice said back.

Madara walked out of the room he was currently in and then down the hallway. As he walked he kept on hearing Kyoko's voice. He then turned a corner and saw what appeared to be Kyoko fighting herself. "No you stop mocking me!" Kyoko said as she then started to pull her hair. Kyoko then stopped, let out a growl, and then started to punch and claw herself. Kyoko then threw herself to the wall and then started to punch herself again. Kyoko then flung herself to a weapons rack. She spotted a katana on the rack and immediately pulled it out. "DIE!" Kyoko shouted as she then stabbed herself in the heart with the katana. Kyoko then fell down to the ground as Madara's eyes opened wide. "Kyoko?" Madara whispered, his eyes still wide open. Kyoko then pulled out the katana from her heart and stood up. "Aw...I already got your shirt bloody Spot-kun." Kyoko said pouting. Madara's eyes then twitched a bit. "Well...See you later Spot-kun!" Kyoko said as she then run off. "...Kyoko why did you just fight yourself?" Madara said as Kyoko then stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you talking about? I was fighting someone else." Kyoko said as she then dashed off. Madara then let out a sigh.

Two days had passed and already the Senju had sent a message for a alliance to the Uchihas. Madara had opposed the alliance, however all of the Uchiha agreed to it, in the end the Uchiha allied the Senju. Madara walked down a hallway, making his way to his room. As soon as he was at the door a scream was let out. Madara then automatically ran to the scream. He soon came to another door, he slammed it open to see five dead bodies on the floor and a woman standing behind them, her hair purple and red. The woman's back was turned to Madara and the room was covered with blood. "This wasn't any fun...I thought you said it would be fun but it wasn't fun! Liar liar pants on fire!" The woman said as she then punched herself in the head. "Oh yeah that's right! We're suppose to sacrifice them now right!" The woman said as she then reached into her clothing for something. She pulled out a pedant with a circle and a triangle in it. She then used the blood on the floor to draw the symbol from her pedant. After doing so she pressed her lips onto the pedant and closed her eyes. The pedant then fell from her hands onto the floor. "Damn it! I knew it! I can only use that pedant! But no....we just had to get a new one instead of looking harder for the old one!" The woman said as she then turned to find the pedant. Madara stared at the woman with wide open eyes. He then pulled out a sword and walked silently behind the woman. "Don't even try to." The woman said just as Madara was about the stab her. "Spot-kun." The woman said standing up and turning around to face Madara. Her eyes were wide open and she had a smile on her face. She truly looked insane. "Why don't you help me find my pedant?" Kyoko asked smiling. "No..." Madara said frowning. "...Why won't Spot-kun help Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko asked her smile fading a bit. "...Your...a..." Madara said trying to get the word to leave his mouth. "A...come on Spot-kun...what am I?" Kyoko asked smiling insanely. "Monster." Madara said as he then looked at the five dead bodies. Strange, he didn't know any of their names. "I would have thought Spot-kun would have called me a demon but then again...Madara isn't like most mortals." Kyoko said her face fading away. "...Kyoko...just...leave." Madara said looking at the female. He had a frown across his face. Kyoko's eyes opened wide and then they went back to normal. "Good bye." Kyoko said as she then walked over to the window and opened it up. She then silently jumped out and ran off. Madara looked at the face of a nearby body. He didn't even recognize it. Why was that? Foot steps running could then be heard as someone then slung open the door. "Madara! Five spies have been found!...Um...never mind it seems like you have already...got rid of them..." A man said as he then ran off. Madara's eyes opened wide. That's why he couldn't tell who they were! They were spies...but if that is true...then had Kyoko know? And if she did...how did she know? Madara then walked out of the room and then to his bedroom.

Kyoko fell down by the river side. She had started to cough up blood...which was unusual for her. She hadn't even cross the border of the Uchiha territory and she was already weak. Something was wrong with her and she didn't like it. She tried to get up however her legs felt to weak. She then slowly dragged herself over to the river. As she got there she then did several hand signs and dragged herself into the water, not going into the water itself but going somewhere else.

Kyoko's pale hand then reached out from the mirror which was set on a night stand. She then slowly crawled out of the mirror and then fell down onto the ground with a loud thud. "...Ow..."Kyoko said as she then tried her best to stand up. Kyoko looked around the room. It was dark and only lit by a few candles. Kyoko then slowly walked over to a futon and lied down. She was sure she had just have a flesh wound, nothing to worry about. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

Kyoko woke up feeling sick. She immediately sat up and waited a few seconds for it to past. It didn't. Kyoko then turned to the side of her to see a bucket. "When did that get..." Kyoko said but was interrupted. Kyoko immediately grabbed the bucket and puked right into it. As the sickness went away the door opened up to a man with long purple hair and red eyes. He had a piercing in his arms and he smiled at Kyoko. "Okami-chan! Your awake! Good...well I see your...um...never mind...Kyoko-chan your breakfast will be done soon. Reiu is putting the final touches to it." The man said smiling at Kyoko. "Okay...Yuki-chan." Kyoko said trying her best to smile back at him. Yuki then handed her a napkin and took the bucket from her and ran off. Kyoko wiped her mouth on the napkin as a man with short purple hair , red eyes and a piercing on his left eye keeping it closed. "Good morning Kyoko-chan." He said as he placed the tray down on her lap. "Good morning Reiu-kun." Kyoko said smiling as she then looked a the tray. Rice, sushi, miso soup, and a cup of milk...her favorite breakfast. "Thank you Reiu-kun." Kyoko said smiling as she then started to eat. "Your welcome Kyoko-chan." Reiu said smiling back at Kyoko as he then went to the door and looked out. Yuki then walked back into the room with the bucket and placed it next to Kyoko on the ground. Yuki then looked at Reiu and Reiu looked at Yuki. Reiu shocked his head up and down as he then walked to the other side of Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan...I have something to tell you." Yuki said getting down onto the ground next to Kyoko who had automatically stopped eating. "What is it Yuki-chan?" Kyoko asked looking into Yuki's eye. Yuki then looked away and then back to Kyoko. "Y-your....pregnant." Yuki said as Kyoko's eyes opened wide. "I...I can't get pregnant! There shouldn't be a little me! I know...I should kill it!" Kyoko said as she then tried to get up but both Reiu and Yuki then held her down."What the hell are you doing!? Let me go!" Kyoko shouted trying to break out of their grip. "Kyoko-chan...please don't resist...You should give birth to the child and be happy about it...I mean both me and Reiu want a grandchild...and don't you want to become a mother?" Yuki said. "NO!" Kyoko shouted as she then tried to break out of their grip again. " Kyoko-chan...Night night." Reiu said as he then pulled out a shot and stick it into Kyoko's arm backing her fall asleep. "...I guess we will have to keep watch over her so she doesn't kill him." Reiu said as the two men then placed Kyoko back down onto the futon. "Correct." Yuki said as he then kissed Kyoko on the forehead. " Have sweet dreams, Okami-sama." Yuki said smiling. Both of the two men's eyes then started to dull and then slowly lay down right next to Kyoko. Soon all three of them were in a deep sleep.

Madara heard a knock at his door as he then sat up. "Come in." Madara said not caring who it was. It was by now morning the door opened up as a man with long black hair and red eyes walked in. "What is it?" Madara asked still half asleep. "Well Madara-sama...we can't find Kyoko-san. You had told us to tell her to met you but we cannot find her." The man said bowing down as if Madara would kill him due to this information. "I know...I told her to leave." Madara said as he then lay down. "Okay sir..." The man said as he then walked to the door. "Also...don't try to look for Kyoko-chan." The man said in a different voice as he then walked out of the door and closed it behind him. Madara immediately shot up, his eyes opened wide. He had seen that man's face before when he accidentally went deep into Kyoko's memories. Madara then ran after the man who had already been outside. The man then threw off the black wig and the Uchiha clothing as he went deeper in the forest knowing that Madara was following him. The man then came to the river and in one spot, the grass had been burned completely by something. Madara then caught up and ran up to the man who had reached his hand out to the river. Another hand then came out of the river and the man grabbed it and was slowly dragged into the river. Madara immediately caught his ankle and held it into a death grip and started to pull it back. The man then started to freak out as he felt himself being dragged backwards. Another hand then grabbed the man's arm and pulled the man into the river. The two hands had more power and both the man and Madara fell into the river. Madara however let go as soon as he saw the place he was in, it was a dark place, his skin felt like he was in water however he saw a bundle of fur huddling in a corner. The man then disappeared into a opened and Madara ran at the opening oh to late. The opened closed leaving Madara stranded in a unknown room. The room then changed to a bright white and then to a dark red, like the color of blood. The bundle of fur had now stood up and was walking to Madara, Madara however had his back turned to it. A arm then wrapped around Madara's neck and he freaked. He then turned around quickly as he saw the bundle of fur take a human shape. "So...Okami has chosen eh? And appears he has to." It said as the face then turned in a man with bright red eyes. The man had long purple hair and a body similar to Madara's. Madara stared, bewildered at the man. "What makes you so special?" The man said as he then pushed Madara down. Madara was surprised to land on a bed. The man then crawled onto Madara and then to his face. "So...what makes you so special...Madara Uchiha?" The man said as he tapped a pierced finger onto his forehead causing it to bleed. " What is it that makes you so...special?" The man said as his mouth then started to get closer to Madara's. A growl then went out and the man froze immediately from where he was. "FINE! I CAN NEVER HAVE FUN CAN I?!" The man shouted as he then crawled off Madara. Another growl then went out. "What!? Why me?!" The man said frowning. A roar then let out. "FINE!" The man said as he then pulled Madara out of the bed. " I guess I can't find out what's so special about you...but now I must take you back to your world. Since you are indeed...not welcome here." The man said as he then leaded Madara down a hallway filled with pictures that moved. One caught Madara's eye as he stopped to look at it. He saw what appeared to be a child on Kyoko's arm. The view then shifted to several Senju as they growled. Kyoko then went to the child's ear. "Run." Kyoko said as the child then did as she said. Kyoko then pulled out a katana and ran at her enemies, slicing them all down, she then felt pain in her side and bring her katana into the person who stabbed her. The man then pushed Madara away from the picture. "You shouldn't go invading into Okami-san's memories. " The man said as he then dragged Madara away. They went through hundreds of halls still searching. The man then stopped and did several hand signs, a opening then appeared. "Walk ahead...before your trapped here forever." The man said as he then pushed Madara to the opening. Madara then walked through the opening and soon he opened his eyes to the river side. He then got up and looked at the river, it shined for a minute and then it went back to it's regular stage. Madara let out a small sigh and then walked off back to the Uchiha main house.

Kyoko's eyes opened wide as the two men stared at her. "Kyoko-chan...it's alright...you just had a bad nightmare." Yuki said showing her a sad smile. "No...I don't have bad nightmares. Yuki...please kill the child." Kyoko said pulling herself up to a sitting position. "I'm sorry Okami-sama....that is one thing that I cannot do." Yuki said frowning. "Reiu will you?" Kyoko asked shifting her eyes to Reiu. "No. Okami-sama we want you to experience the happiness that a child can bring." Reiu said smiling sadly. "NO! This child will not bring happiness! This child will bring destruction." Kyoko said her eyes narrowing. She then grabbed the bucket beside the futon and vomited into it. "You can't do anything about it Kyoko-chan. Me and Yuki have hidden all your weapons somewhere you can't find them." Reiu said, a frown on his face. "...Then...I'll just punch my stomach and the child will die!" Kyoko said as she then quickly raised her fist up and was about to punch her stomach when paper then surrounded her arms keeping them only a few centimeters away from her stomach. "Don't, Kyoko-chan." A child's voice said as a child with short blue hair pulled into a side bun walked into the room. Her amber eyes looked at Kyoko's red eyes. "Why should I? Konan-chan." Kyoko said sending a death glare at Konan. "Simple, onee-san...one day you will be thankful you had the child." Konan said smirking. Konan then quickly jumped to her right as a rush of black flames flew right past her. "I WILL NEVER BE THANKFUL!" Kyoko shouted, blood rushing out of her right eye. Kyoko then felt a sharp pain enter through her left arm as she looked to her left to see Yuki had stabbed a needle into her arm. "Good night...Kyoko-chan." Yuki said smiling as Kyoko's eyes then fell closed. Konan then released the paper from Kyoko's arms and watched as Yuki placed Kyoko back down onto the futon. Both Yuki and Reiu then fell down, limp. "So...you really are like a god...right onee-san?" Konan said smiling as she then walked over to Kyoko. She then lifted up Kyoko's head and moved her hair a bit to reveal eight piercings on the back of her neck. Konan then removed one of the piercing and automatically the two men sat up, fully awake. "So...this piercing is connected to you two?" Konan said placed the piercing into her pocket. "Yes. If it wasn't for Kyoko-chan...we would be either in hell or heaven...or even between." Yuki said smiling at Kyoko's sleeping body as Konan then lay her back down. "So...onee-san really does have that much power?" Konan asked as she then sat down. "She has more than that...however in her state...it's all gone. She is only a percent of what she used to be." Yuki said as he then moved a strand of hair out of Kyoko's face. "Really? What happened to the rest of her power?" Konan asked out of curiosity. "We have no idea. You should ask someone who has been around Kyoko longer than us." The two men said simultaneously. "And who would that be?" Konan said raising a eyebrow up. "Kuro." Yuki said as he then looked down. "I haven't heard of him...who is Kuro and where is he?" Konan asked. "...Kuro is the one of the oldest ones to know Kyoko. He is...um...how should I say it...He's in her mind." Reiu asked as he looked at Yuki. "What do you mean in her mind?" Konan asked staring at Reiu."I don't know...we have never met him before. We only heard about him from Kyoko-chan." Reiu said as Yuki then started to shiver. "What's wrong Yuki?" Reiu said looking at Yuki. "N-nothing!" Yuki said raising his head up and smiling sadly. Kyoko then started to turn and turn in her sleep, the three immediatly looked at her as she then screamed in pain while asleep. Kyoko's eyes then opened wide as she stopped screaming. A small cry could then be heard. Kyoko immediatly threw off the covers and right on her stomach was a small baby. "W-what! But Yuki I thought you said it takes nine months for a baby to be ready!" Konan said her eyes wide opened as she then looked at Yuki. "That's true...but...Kyoko's not...erm...human?" Yuki said as he went to grabbed the small child. "Reiu can you please go get those clothes over there." Yuki said pointing to a small wooden basket that was in the corner. Reiu got up, got the basket, and handed it to Yuki. Reiu then sat back down onto the floor. "Thank you Reiu." Yuki said as he then placed clothing on the small child. "So...what will be his name...Kyoko-chan?" Yuki said smiling. Kyoko just stared at her legs for a good second. "I-Izuma." Kyoko said as she didn't turn her gaze off from her legs. "I-i'm going back to sleep..." Kyoko said as she then lay back down and covered herself up with the blankets. Soon she had fallen into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any character from Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi owns these characters not me.**

Two months passed and Kyoko had to take care of little Izuma. She was of course, always under watch by Yuki, Reiu, or Konan. And if she tried to kill him they would automatically put her to sleep. Also during this time , Kyoko, Yuki, Konan, and Reiu all established a village with several clans they had took over. The established their village in a small nation known as Yoru. Also known as the Night Nation. They named their village Gengetsu no Sato. Reiu took the position of the leader while Kyoko commanded him from the shadows. "Yuki please watch Izuma for me." Kyoko said handing Yuki the baby. "Where are you going Kyoko-chan?" Yuki asked taking the baby. "I'm going to do a little mission that no one here can do." Kyoko said as she then strapped a ninja headband that had a crescent on it. She then walked over to a mirror that was placed in the hallway. "See you later...Yuki!" Kyoko said as she then smiled and then crawled into the mirror.

Madara sat in a tree near the river as he started to relax. The Leaf village was complete and that jackass Harishama took the position as the Hokage. Madara closed his eyes planning to go asleep till he then heard some bushes move. He opened one of his eyes to see a female ANBU member looking around. She wore a mask that looked like a cat. She then walked over to the river side and placed a mirror down on the ground. Madara watched in curiosity as she then stood in the same spot. She had short purple hair, the same color as Kyoko's. He could faintly see a piercing in her leg. Five minutes went by and the woman stayed in the same place. Madara was about to ask her what she was doing till he saw a pale hand reach out form the mirror. The woman then grabbed the hand and help pull out the hand. A female then started to come out of the mirror, her clothing started to rip due to the smallness of the mirror. Soon the woman was completely out of the mirror and about half of all her clothing was torn. Madara couldn't see her face but he immediately noticed her hair. It was purple and long, he guess if she was to stand up it would reach her knees. "Hurry...get me some clothes, Umeko." The woman said as she used her hair to hide her body. The female who Madara now suspected to be Umeko then started to pull off her clothing. Underneath her clothing she wore another set of clothing. She then handed the woman the clothing. "Thank you Umeko." The woman said as she then quickly put on the clothes. Umeko then took off her mask and gave it to the woman. "Thank you again Umeko." The woman said as she the put on the mask. The female then handed her shoes and ninja headband to the woman. "Thank you yet again Umeko." The woman said as she then put on the shoes and placed the headband onto her elbow. The woman then handed Umeko a ninja headband that had a crescent on it. "Where would Takeshi be Umeko?" The woman asked. "Takeshi will be waiting for you at the Sakura trees Okami-sama." Umeko said smiling. Madara's eyes then opened wide. He had heard that name before, it was when he had chased a man into the water and then into another world. Okami then stood up and stretched. "That will be all Umeko-chan. You may return home now." Okami said picking up the mirror and placing it into her pocket. Okami then walked towards the Leaf village as Madara watched. Madara then turned his head back to where Umeko was but she was already gone. Madara then turned his head back to where Okami had been but she was gone now to. Madara then jumped out of the tree and decided to follow this Okami woman. He immediately walked off to the Sakura trees. As soon as he got there he saw Okami talking to a man in a mask. "So this is the map of this village?" Okami said looking at a piece of paper. "Yes Kyoko-sama." The man said. Immediately Madara's eyes opened wide yet again. "It's Okami-sama in public, Takeshi." Kyoko said hitting the man over the head with the paper rolled up. "Okay, Okami-sama." Takeshi said while bowing a bit. "Good. I believe this is all. I will stay here for five days. Even I need some rest and relaxation." Kyoko said while letting out a sigh. "Being a village leader is harder than it seems to tell you the truth." Kyoko said while sitting down beside a tree and started to relax. She then took of the headband and the mask and handed them to Takeshi. " Take these back to Umeko. Now that I am inside the village I won't need them." Kyoko said as she pulled out a small eye patch and placed it onto her right eye. The eye patch had a little chibi tiger on it. "By the way...Is Spot-kun Hokage?" Kyoko asked as she closed her eye. "No. Hasharima Senju is." Takeshi said still standing up. "Oh...I wonder why...I mean Madara is more than he seems. Takeshi take a seat already...your wearing me out by standing up." Kyoko said pointing to the spot beside her. "Okay, Okami-sama." Takeshi said sitting beside Kyoko. Madara heard and watched the two of them through this whole time while hiding his charka and staying behind a tree. 'I am more than I seem? The hell is she talking about?' Madara thought to himself. Madara then heard some coughing and turned back to look at the two. Kyoko had her mouth into her hands and she was coughing badly. She then stopped coughing to reveal her hands covered in blood. "Damn it...how did I get wounded so bad?" Kyoko said as she wiped the blood on the grass by the sakura tree. Takeshi then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Kyoko. Kyoko took it and looked at it. "Pills?" Kyoko asked looking up at Takeshi. "No...well yes but they should help with whatever got into you. Okami-sama." Takeshi said. Kyoko then opened up the bottle and took out two pills. She then swallowed them whole and had a sour look on her face afterwards. "They tasted like...dirt. Oh well if you say they should kill whatever got inside me then they must be alright." Kyoko said smiling at Takeshi. She then looked up at the sky. "Why is it so sunny here?" Kyoko said as she closed her eyes from the sunlight. "No one knows why but when it isn't sunny something always bad happens." Takeshi said looking up at the azure sky. "Then the sky should turn gray." Kyoko said smiling evilly. "Agreed, Okami-sama." Takeshi said."Takeshi if you want you can go home now. I bet your family is waiting for you to get back on your mission." Kyoko said her eyes had a bit of sadness in them. "Okay, Okami-sama, good bye." Takeshi said as he then stood up and walked off. Kyoko then stood up after watching Takeshi walk off. She stretched a bit and started to walk the same direction Takeshi had went to. Madara immediately teleported a bit further up head than her. As soon as Kyoko saw Madara she did a quick turn and went back to the direction she had came from hoping he hadn't seen her. Madara immediately teleported in front of her again, but this time he grabbed her, and teleported again but with her.

Then two then appeared in a room that was built into a enormous tree. Kyoko then immediately reached into her pocket but found the mirror she had stashed into it gone. "Looking for this?" Madara said holding up the mirror. Kyoko immediately looked up and saw her mirror. She then tried to get it back but Madara, being taller than her, was able to keep it out of her hands. "Kyoko, I'll give you back your mirror and I won't tell anyone you were here...if your willing to do anything I say for one day." Madara said smirking. A frown came upon Kyoko's face but she then nodded. " Fine, but you must give me my mirror back." Kyoko said pouting as she sat down onto the floor. "Good, if you run off before the five days then you'll have to start over again." Madara said as he then did a jutsu and what appeared to be a small chest appeared. He placed the mirror into it and locked it just before Kyoko could grab it. Madara then did the hand signs again and the chest disappeared. Kyoko then frowned again. "Now Kyoko...turn that frown upside down." Madara said smirking. Kyoko then did as he said and smiled. "Now remove your eye patch." Madara said. Kyoko immediately took it off and placed it on the ground. "Now...undress me." Madara said grinning evilly. "What?" Kyoko asked as she stared at Madara bewildered. "You heard me...undress me." Madara said grinning again. Kyoko stood up and then started to take his armor off. "Also instead of calling me Spot-kun or Madara you will call me Danna. " Madara said smiling evilly. "Fine. Danna-sama." Kyoko said as she placed the armor onto the floor. She then started to take the armor from his pants off. Next she took of his shirt and then a giant cloth that had the Uchiha symbol on it from his pants. She then took off his boots. Her hands then stopped at his pants. "Do I have to take your pants off, Danna-sama?" Kyoko asked looking up at Madara. "Why of course you do, Dorei." Madara said looking at her with a evil grin on his face. "Fine, Danna-sama." Kyoko said as she then undid the button on his pants. She then pulled them off of him. She then stopped at his underwear just like she had did with his pants. "Danna-sama...I forgot to ask but what is that?" Kyoko said poking the bulge that could be seen from his pants. "Really Dorei? You don't know what it is?" Madara asked as he let out a few silent moans. "No...I don't know what it is Danna-sama." Kyoko said as she looked at Madara with curiosity in her eyes. "Maybe you should find it out by finishing what I had asked you to do awhile ago, Dorei." Madara said smirking. "Fine, Danna-sama." Kyoko said as she then pulled his underwear off. She stared at his member for a awhile till she then looked up at him. "You have pastry in your pants, Danna-sama?" Kyoko asked. Madara then laughed. "You could call it that. Now Dorei...lick the pastry." Madara said smiling evilly. "Lick? But hasn't that pastry been in Danna-sama's pants to long and now it's to sweaty to eat?" Kyoko asked looking back up at Madara. "Fine then Dorei, start to place kisses on the top of it and then go down. Then start to lick it, after doing that start to suck it." Madara said giving her the full idea what he wanted her to do. Kyoko then started to give kisses to Madara's member. Madara let out quiet moans as she did. She then started to lick while Madara's moans started to grow in sound. "Dorei one second." Madara said as Kyoko then stopped licking. Madara then pulled Kyoko over to a bed which she had not seen before. Madara then lied down and pulled Kyoko onto him. " Now you may resume Dorei." Madara said as Kyoko then went back to his member and started to lick again. "Now, Dorei start to suck." Madara said. Kyoko then started to suck his member as he let out even louder moans. "Dorei start to rub the pastry with your hand as you suck." Madara said as Kyoko then did as he said. Madara let out loud moans and then placed his hand onto Kyoko's head. " Dorei pull away now." Madara said through moans as she then pulled her mouth off of his member and her hand as well. Madara then let out a loud moan as he came. Kyoko's eye's opened wide as some of it went onto her face. "W-what is this?" Kyoko said as she touched his seed which was on her face and wiped it off and then looked at it. "Frosting, now lick it all off the pastry and then your face." Madara said smirking again. Kyoko then licked a bit of it off of his member but she then pulled back. "It...tastes weird are you sure this is frosting Danna-sama?" Kyoko asked looking at Madara. "Just lick." Madara said as Kyoko then went back to licking. Madara let out quiet moans again. Kyoko then finished licking and pulled back. "Now, get off the bed Dorei." Madara said. Kyoko did as he said and stood up. Madara soon followed her. "Now lay down on the bed." Madara said smiling. Kyoko lay back down on the bed. Madara then crawled onto her and his mouth went closer to her mouth. "So...any reason why you aren't talking...Dorei?" Madara asked. "Is there anything to talk about Danna-sama?" Kyoko asked. "No Kyoko...there is a lot to talk about...but let's use our body's to talk with instead." Madara said as he then started to kiss Kyoko. "Open your mouth." Madara said through the kiss. Kyoko opened her mouth and Madara then slipped his tongue in. As he did this he slowly took Kyoko's clothes off. "W-what are you doing?!" Kyoko said thorough the kiss. "It isn't fair that your the only one with clothing on." Madara said through the kiss as he smirked. After thirty seconds Kyoko was naked. Madara then pulled out of the kiss and went to biting her neck and shoulders. Kyoko started to squirm under Madara as he then found her spot. "Stop moving, Dorei." Madara said looking up at Kyoko. She automatically stopped moving. "F-fine." Kyoko said as Madara started to lick and bite on one particular spot. Kyoko then grabbed on the bed sheets, trying not to move. "Good girl." Madara said after removing his lips from her shoulder. Madara then slipped one of his fingers into her womanhood. He then stopped and looked at her oddly. "Why is it that you feel...Like a virgin still?" Madara asked one of his eyebrows lifted up. "How should I know,Danna-sama?" Kyoko said, her voice a tiny bit maturer. Madara then bring his lips to her and started to pump his one finger inside her. She let out silent moans in the kiss as he did so. Madara then inserted another finger and did so when he felt like he should. Soon, all of Madara's fingers were inside Kyoko and going in and out. Kyoko let out one moan after another, her face bright red. Kyoko then let out a loud moan as she came on Madara's fingers. Madara then slowly pulled out his fingers. He licked his thumb and pinky clean and then placed the other three close to Kyoko's mouth as he moved his face to her womanhood. "Lick the three clean, Dorei." Madara said smirking. "Yes, Danna-sama." Kyoko said as she then started to lick his fingers clean. As Kyoko finished licking his fingers Madara started to lick her womanhood. She immediately started to squirm due to this. "Dorei, stop moving, or else I'll have to punish you." Madara said smirking as he stopped licking for a bit. "O-okay, Danna-sama." Kyoko said as she then grabbed onto the bed sheets as Madara started to lick again. Kyoko let out loud moans every time he ran his tongue through her womanhood. A knock soon came at a door and Madara's eyes immediately opened wide as he heard the knock. He quickly licked Kyoko's womanhood one more time and sat up and placed her behind his back hiding her from the door. He then quickly placed the blanket to where it would cover himself. "...Come in." Madara said in a cold voice. "Madara Uchiha, why did you not accept my sister's proposal?" A man with long black hair and tan skin said as he opened the door. " Maybe I didn't want to marry your sister, Hokage." Madara said in a cold voice. His eyes narrowed as he saw Harishama's eyes narrow. "Why wouldn't you accept the proposal of the most beautiful woman in this village?" Harishama asked. "She's not the most beautiful woman now." Madara said smirking evilly. " What the hell are you talking about Madara?" Harishama asked raising up a eyebrow. "To me, your sister is the most ugliest woman I have ever seen." Madara said coldly. "Then who do you think is the most beautiful." Harishama asked raising an eyebrow. "The most beautiful woman to me is...Powerful, nice, kind, funny, she has long hair, and her hair color is purple. Her eyes are a blood red, and sometimes crimson. Nothing can make her frown except for cruelness. But...she loves to see blood. She may even betray anyone just to see blood. To me, the most beautiful woman on this planet would be the person who taught me everything I know. Her name might not be the prettiest in the world however to me she is beautiful." Madara said talking on and on. "...Madara, are you drunk? The most beautiful woman would have a huge rack and curves. Her butt would also be big but not to big. Her hair wouldn't matter and same goes for her eyes. Her face, blemish free and shiny. She also must smell of flowers, be weak and willing. She must be happy, carefree, and dumb. That would be the most beautiful woman in the world." Harishama said. "...A woman like that would be your sister, and to be...your sister is more uglier than your mother." Madara said in a cold and taunting voice. "What did you just say about my mother and my sister?" Harishama said his eyes on fire. "Their both really ugly. That's what I said." Madara said. "You...bastard." Harishama said as he then did several hand signs and wood then wrapped around Madara. Harishama then made the wood move to where Madara was face and face to him. " You...um...er...who's that?" Harishama said seeing Kyoko pull the covers around herself. "Kyoko Mikadzuki." Kyoko said answering his question. Harishama then saw that both of them were naked and that Kyoko's clothing was scattered around everywhere while Madara's was in a pile. "...Did I interrupt you two?" Harishama asked. "Yes, yes you did. Now will you let me go?" Madara said struggling to get out. " Okay...Sorry." Harishama said his face blood red as he did the same hand signs making the wood go back into the walls. He then closed the door and ran off. Madara then got up from the floor and walked back over to Kyoko. "Shall we continue?" Madara asked smirking. Kyoko unwrapped the covers from herself and lied back down. "I take that as a yes." Madara said smirking as he then got back onto the bed. "Now Dorei, sit on my lap and wrap your legs around my waist." Madara said smirking. Kyoko sat up and crawled over to Madara. She then sat onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Good Dorei, now hold onto my shoulders and enjoy the ride." Madara said smirking. "Huh?" Kyoko asked, confused. Madara then smirked as he picked up Kyoko who still had her legs wrapped around his waist. He then stood up and walked over to the wall, putting Kyoko's back onto the wall. "What are you doing Danna?" Kyoko said as she raised a eyebrow. "You'll see, Dorei." Madara said smiling evilly as he then started to thrust. Kyoko's eyes widen as Madara entered, she also let out a small moan. Madara slowly started to thrust harder and faster every second, soon enough he was going as fast and hard as he could. Kyoko let out loud moans in Madara's mouth as he kissed her. She dug her nails into his back but he didn't give a damn about the pain in his back; he was having to much fun to care about it. Madara and Kyoko then came together at the same time. "D-Danna." Kyoko said, her face as red as a tomato and sweat rolled down her body. "Y-yes, Dorei?" Madara asked looking almost the same as Kyoko but he had a smirk on his face. "Is the day over yet?" Kyoko asked. Madara's smirk then turned to a small frown. "No, but I am not over either." Madara said as he then pulled out of Kyoko, slowly both let out a small moan. He then placed Kyoko back onto the bed. " Get on your hands and knees, Dorei." Madara said smirking. Kyoko immediately got on her hands and knees not knowing what he was doing. " Now Dorei, we shall be doing every possible position today till tomorrow. When tomorrow appears your mirror shall also appear." Madara said smirking as he then position himself at her back entrance. "What?" Kyoko asked confuse. "Don't ask, Dorei." Madara said smirking as he then placed his hands onto her hips. He position himself at her entrance from the back and then started to thrust, going harder and faster every time. The two let out moan after moan as Madara thrust harder. Madara then came inside of her as she came as well. "Now Dorei, sit on top of me." Madara said as he moved Kyoko over a tiny bit and lied down. She then got on top of Madara and sat down. Madara then moved Kyoko so that his member was inside of her. "Now Dorei your going to have to help as well. You have to go up and down as hard as you can alright?" Madara said smiling evilly. "Alright, Danna." Kyoko said as Madara then placed his hands onto her waist to help her. As he lifted her up she lifted up. He then pulled down as she did the same. It went this way over and over again and soon the two came again. "Two more times and I'll be satisfy, Dorei." Madara said smiling. Madara then helped Kyoko off of his member and he then sat up and motioned for Kyoko to sit on him again. She did so but he then motioned for her to turn around as she did so. Now her back was facing Madara as he then grabbed her breast which caused her to let out a small moan. Madara then placed her back onto his member and he started to thrust as she lifted up and down knowing what to do. While he thrust Madara massaged her breast and squeezed them as well. "I-I never noticed this before b-but Kyoko, every time I-I thrust into you it's l-like your still a virgin." Madara said through the moans the two let out. "I-is that good,D-Danna?" Kyoko asked also through the moans. "...Yes." Madara said smiling as he then started to thrust even harder gaining louder moans from Kyoko and even himself. After five minutes the two then came at the same time yet again. "One more till I'm satisfy, Dorei." Madara said smirking as he pulled out of Kyoko, both moaning as he did so. He then flipped around so Kyoko was on bottom and he was on top. They two were now facing each other as Madara smirked. The two of them looked like a mess. Their hair was messy and tangled and their faces blood red and sweaty. They breathed faster then usual due to all their 'games'. A normal human would have passed out by now however the two still had a bit energy left in them. Madara then started to kiss Kyoko as his hands started to massage her breast and then her nipples. Kyoko let out moans in Madara's mouth as he smirked again. Madara then positioned himself at her entrance and after five minutes of kissing and massaging he started to enter into Kyoko slowly. He then started to thrust after one minute. He gradually went harder and faster over time. Kyoko let out loud moans in his mouth as he did the same to Kyoko. Kyoko then came right before Madara. After one more thrust Madara came as well. The two then separated from the kiss and passed out.

Five hours past and Kyoko slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she saw Madara's spiky black hair her eyes opened wide, however they then went back to normal as she recalled what happened before the two passed out. After five minutes Madara started to wake up. He did the same as Kyoko. "So, Dorei. How was it?" Madara said grinning evilly as he finally pulled out of Kyoko and then rolled down beside her. "I-I don't know, Danna." Kyoko said as she turned to face Madara. " How about I tell you how?" Madara asked smirking. Kyoko only nodded her head. "It was better than anyone else, Kyoko-sensei." Madara said as he then kissed Kyoko. To Madara's surprise Kyoko kissed back. "Spot-kun...we need to get cleaned up." Kyoko said as soon as they separated from the kiss. "Not right now, I want to relax right now, anyway we're probably to stiff to move." Madara said as he then closed his eyes not going to sleep though. "Okay, Spot-kun." Kyoko said as she then cuddled into Madara's chest. Madara smirked, wrapped his arms around Kyoko and soon the two fell back asleep yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER **

**I do not own any characters from Naruto.**

Madara and Kyoko woke up hours after they had fallen asleep again. This time they both got out of the bed and Madara went to the closet in the corner and opened it up. Madara immediately picked out some clothes for himself and he gesture for Kyoko to pick out some clothing. Kyoko picked out Madara's longest shirt and his shortest baggy pants which were still to big for her. Madara then wrapped his arm around Kyoko as he then opened another door, to which a hot bath awaited them. The two placed their clothing on the bathroom corner and both got into the bath still half asleep. Madara then shook his head realizing Kyoko was also in the tub with him. After thinking for awhile he changed his mind on telling Kyoko they were in the same bath. "Kyoko-sensei do you want me to wash your back? You will of course have to wash my back as well." "Okay, Spot-kun." Kyoko said as she almost fell asleep however Madara pushed her so that she was now in front of him. He then started to wash her back with a sponge and soap. That in which woke her up. "Wait, how did I ended in a bath?" Kyoko asked looking around. Madara then stopped washing her back and pulled her back into a hug. "You walked in with me." Madara said biting her ear. "Ow, Spot-kun why did you bite my ear?" Kyoko asked turning to look at him. " I wanted to, that's why." Madara said sticking his tongue out. Kyoko then sighed and Madara finished washing her back. Kyoko then washed Madara's back and after word the two finished washing their bodies however they had to help each other wash their hair. After taking a bath the two got out and dried off. They then got dressed and walked out of the bathroom to a mirror. " Spot-kun I'll brush your hair if you will brush my hair!" Kyoko said smiling. Madara just smiled and sat down at the mirror. Kyoko then grabbed a hairbrush from the small table next to the mirror and started to brush Madara's hair. After thirty minutes she finished brushing it. Madara got out of the chair and Kyoko then sat down. Madara then started to brush Kyoko's hair which took about fifty five minutes since her's was more tangled and longer. After Madara finished brushing her hair he grabbed a strand of it and smelled it. "Lilacs. Weird, the soap doesn't smell like lilacs." Madara said as he then stroke the strand of hair. "I think lilac is the natural smell of my hair." Kyoko said as she watch Madara stroke the strand of her hair through the mirror. Madara then let Kyoko's hair go as she stood up and turned to Madara. "What does your hair smell like Madara?" Kyoko asked smiling. "I have no idea." Madara said shrugging. Kyoko then grabbed a strand of it and smelled. "Honey! Your hair smells like honey! I knew playing in honey would do something to you Madara!" Kyoko said smiling. "When did I ever play in honey?" Madara asked raising a eyebrow. "...Well Izuna made a bet with me years ago. If I could go one day without acting childish I could make him do something for as long as I wished. So...I won...and I made him pour honey into your shampoo every day, even when I left I believe he still did it." Kyoko said smiling. "At least it wasn't dog poop..." Madara said. " It would have been if I didn't think of the trouble poor Izuna would get in if I told him to use dog poop." Kyoko said as she then stroke the piece of black hair which was in her hand. "....Spot-kun...Has Izuna been bury yet?" Kyoko asked still stroking the strand of his hair. "...No." Madara said his voice lowering. "...Can we go visit Izuna?" Kyoko asked letting the strand of hair fall back to it's place. She then looked up at Madara. "...Sure." Madara said as he walked to the door. He then opened the door and kept it opened for a few minutes. Madara then let a sigh out. "Your suppose to go first Kyoko." Madara said as he kept the door open. "Oh." Kyoko mumbled as she walked out of the door. "...This must be the biggest tree in this place." Kyoko said seeing that everything around her was made out of wood. "It is after all the home of all the clan leaders, high ranking ninja, and of course their lover and children. The Senju actually built this tree. They said that if Harishama ever died this tree would to." Madara said with a hint of hatred and sadness in his voice. "...Madara where's your children and lover?" Kyoko asked looking up at Madara. "Kyoko...I don't have any children." Madara said as he then walked to another door and opened it. "Where's your lover?" Kyoko asked as she walked through the door to find herself on a step. "She's right here." Madara said smirking as he wrapped his arm around Kyoko's shoulder. "Huh?" Kyoko asked as she step onto another step. "...Baka." Madara said as he followed along with Kyoko.

Five minutes passed and the two enter a large wooden entryway. Madara then walked to one of the coffins and placed his hand on top of it. "Izuna is right here." Madara said patting the coffin for a minute and then removed his hands. Kyoko walked over to the coffin and as she got there she immediately pushed on the lid, making the thing open just a bit for her to see. Kyoko then started to move her lips but did not talk this time. Madara didn't pay any attention and just looked at the coffin. A small drop of water on the coffin caught Madara's attention as he looked up. Tears were flowing from Kyoko's eyes, never before had Madara seen her cry so this surprised him. "Kyoko..."Madara only mumbled before Kyoko then fell to her knees, using the coffin to support herself. "I'm sorry Izuna! I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!" Kyoko said tears falling from her eyes. "Kyoko...it wasn't your fault that Izuna died." Madara said as he walked to the other side of the coffin and wrapped a arm around Kyoko, patting her back. "...Madara....It was my fault." Kyoko said as she looked up at him. "No it was not." Madara said. "It was." Kyoko replied back. "It was not your fault." Madara replied again. "It was." Kyoko said back. This small commotion went on and on till Kyoko then grabbed Madara's arm which was wrapped around her back. "Madara. I murdered Izuna with my own hands. I did not mean to...so it was my fault." Kyoko said as she pushed the arm back to Madara and stood up. "It's been one day...give me my mirror back." Kyoko said her voice cracked a bit. "Kyoko...for the last time you could never murdered Izuna." Madara said as he did some hand signs and the mirror appeared out of his hand. He then handed it to Kyoko. She took the mirror and then placed it into her pocket. "I'll show you then." Kyoko said as she then looked at Madara. She then slowly tapped Madara on his forehead with her index finger. Madara's eyes closed as memory after memory rolled through his head, it was like he himself was Kyoko, he saw her whole life past by him. Children threw rocks and adults scorned her. Only two men would smile at her. Years passed on and he saw the two men dead in the middle of the village, covered in blood. The village itself was always covered in blood and on the walls were the symbols of Jashin, her god. Fights went on and no one ever smiled at Kyoko again. Then came the day Kyoko herself left her clan. She stared down into the puddle of water and her eyes opened wide, in her eyes was the Rinnegan however it wasn't purple, it was red. She then blinked and her eyes went back to normal. She smiled evilly. She kept on walking and soon she was at two grave sites. She slowly dug them up with her bare hands. As she finished digging she then pulled out the coffins in each hole. Kyoko opened the coffins to reveal one skeleton in each. "Reiu, Yuki...so good to see you...Is it okay if I try something?" Kyoko asked smiling. She then pulled her sword. The vision then ended. "Sorry, I showed you the wrong memory." Kyoko said as Madara opened his eye, all he saw was complete blackness now. It then flashed white and Madara could see in the corner the blob of fur again. It then slowly transformed into the man Madara had seen before. "...Okami-sama." He said as he then bowed. Madara's eyes then opened wide as something furry wrapped around his neck. He then grabbed it and pulled it off his neck. It was a black, tiger tail. He then turned his head around but saw nothing. The tail had disappeared from his hand by the time he turned back around. The man then pulled out a sword and Madara's eyes opened wide as he heard the loud clang of swords. The man was in front of Madara and by the looks of it appeared he had stabbed right through Madara. "W-why can't I feel a thing?" Madara asked as the man was the flung across the room. Madara's eyes were still wide open as a figure walked right through him and then over to the man. "Kuro...your still to weak...no matter how much power I give you...you will never be powerful than Tobimaru." The figure said as a door then opened in the room. " You say my name, Okami-sama?" A man said as he walked through the door, he looked exactly like Madara. The vision then disappeared again. "Sorry, that's not from this life cycle..." Kyoko said as Madara then found himself on a battleground. Several bodies were scatter along the area and the fight was almost over. A pain then occur in Kyoko's side and she immediately stabbed the person in the head. The man who stabbed her fell down to the ground. As she turned around to see the man's face her eyes opened wide. The man who she had just killed, was Izuna. The vision then disappeared and Madara was flung back to the present. Kyoko was gone. He then looked over at the coffin, on it was something strange. Madara quickly picked up the object and looked at it. The object was made out of something strong and had the shape of a cat. Madara observed it closer and saw it had stripes. "What is it?" Madara asked himself looking at the object. "Tiger." A voice sounded out as Madara then looked around, no one was around. Madara then placed the small tiger statue into his pocket and closed Izuna's coffin all the way. He then strolled out of the room and then back to his own room. "Uchiha-sama, your presents is needed in the meeting hall." A short man said as he walked past Madara. Madara then turned down a hallway and then went inside a room. As he walked in he noticed a figure was being held in the background. He walked closer to the figure noticing someone gesturing him to do so. "Umeko, what are your connections to the Gengetsu village?!" Harishama shouted as she didn't say a word. Harishama then looked up seeing Madara walk over. "Madara, would you be oh so kind to help us get some information from little Umeko here?" A old man said as he walked up to the small group. Madara only nodded and he then kneeled so he was eye to eye to Umeko. "What are your connections to the Gengetsu village?" Madara asked his Magnekyou Sharigan shining. "Fuck you." Umeko said as she then spit right onto Harishama's face and not Madara's. Harishama's face turned a bright red as he stared with anger at the woman. Madara then noticed the piercing in her leg. "Umeko, would you talk if I were to oh let's say pull the piercing out from your leg?" Madara asked smirking. Umeko's eyes then opened wide. "N-no! Don't don't pull it out!" Umeko pleaded as Madara had his hand on the piercing. "Okay fine I'll tell you!" Umeko shouted as Madara then pulled his hand away. "Good." Madara said smiling evilly. "I work as a servant of Okami-sama, I do whatever she says. No matter what anyone tries to say the Moon will murder you all. I am but just a fragment of a broken mirror, put all the pieces together and you will have ultimate power. Also Spot-kun, everything you saw, never repeat a word, or you will die immediately by my hands. I don't care if you may be my student. I would do anything to keep my past a secret so...Don't you dare tell." Umeko said as her voice then turned to Kyoko's. Madara's eyes then opened wide as a small cling sound could be heard. Madara immediately looked down and saw the piercing had came out itself. He then looked up and saw Umeko's purple hair had faded to a black, her red eyes were now dull and blue. The whole group of five or six ninjas stared at her with eyes wide open. One of the ninja in the group then grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. "...No pulse." The ninja said as he let her wrist fall back into place.

Five hours passed, Madara had enough of not being able to become Hokage, even his whole clan refused. He grabbed his giant fan as he made his way out of his former room. Soon he was out of Kohana. Several days past and Madara had decided to pick a fight with the Hokage, Harishama and his brother Tobirama. After the battle ground Kyoko, Konan, Reiu, Yuki and all of her servants circled the battle ground. Neither Madara, Harishama, or Tobirama could leave the area. "Neither shall win...it will be a tie!" A childish voice rang out as Kyoko merely glance at the small child. She had purple hair that was put up into two ringlets, her eyes blood red. She wore a sleeveless shirt with a high collar, a zipper on the front, it was the color of black, and showed her stomach. She wore tight black shorts with a red loincloth covering them. She wore red shoes that had a small heel and black leg and arm warmers."A tie eh? How...boring." Kyoko said pouting. The small child then looked up at Kyoko who was sitting in a tree. " Not if it's a bloody tie!" The child said. "Rika...that was not funny...please come up with better jokes in the near future...wait I changed my mind...that was funny but not the much by the right size!" Kyoko said smiling as Rika smiled up at her. "Eh! Okami-sama! Did you give control of the Kyuubi to Madara-san?" Rika asked as Kyoko's eyes then opened wide. "Rika...I would never give the powers of Mitsu to a mere mortal." Kyoko said as she heard a loud roar. She stared with eyes wide open as the Kyuubi appeared in the area. "Mitsu..." Kyoko said smiling as she then watched the fight. Five minutes past, the two males were covered in sweat and blood dripped from them. Tobirama had left under Harishama's order. " ...I'm not even getting started Madara!" Harishama shouted as he slowly then pulled out a black and red scroll. "Okami-sama that's!" Rika shouted her eyes wide open. "...I k-know!" Kyoko said her eyes wide open as well. "Rika, Kuro, Yuki, Reiu, Myou, Kagami, Sadoka, and Ayumu back into that realm now!" Kyoko shouted her eyes wide open. The eight then disappeared, Izuma now being hold by Konan. "Konan take Izuma and run! Now!" Kyoko shouted back as she pulled at her hair a bit. "What is that scroll?" Madara asked his eyes wide open seeing the contents of the scroll. " A forbidden jutsu." Harishama said as he then bit down on his arm hard, causing blood to come out of it. The blood then flowed onto the paper and Harishama started to do hand signs. He stopped doing hand signs and closed his eyes. He then slowly opened his eyes to reveal they were now red. Kyoko let out a silent scream as she pulled hard on her hair, some of it was turning black however she tried her best to keep it purple. The servants remaining now had black hair instead of purple. Kyoko took heavy breaths as she continue to pull her hair. "...Now attack!" Harishama shouted as the servants then ran at Madara, attacking him with whatever they got. A hour passed. Kyoko was still pulling her hair, the roots were black however the rest of her hair was purple. Madara breathed heavily as he looked at Harishama. Harishama was almost out of charka as well. The flat area they were fighting at was now a valley. The servants were almost all dead. Only about ten remained. Madara himself had recognized several of them. "Madara this is the end!" Harishama shouted as he did a few more hand signs. Madara then ran at the last remaining servants, killing them with his kusarigama. As Madara ran at Harishama he pulled out a katana. He then tried to stab Madara in his chest but Madara dodged. "Damn it!" Harishama shouted as the blade cracked. Kyoko then screamed loudly as her hair turned fully black. Both Madara and Harishama immediately looked in her direction confused by the scream. Kyoko then jumped out of the tree and walked over to the two. "Danna." Kyoko said as she then bowed to Harishama. "Another one?!" Madara shouted as he then ran at Kyoko. "Kill him!" Harishama shouted as Kyoko then nodded her head. She stood perfectly still waiting Madara to come closer. "Five..." Kyoko said as Madara then sliced at her. Kyoko immediately ducked and punched at Madara's stomach and then kicked him in his side. "Four..." Kyoko said as Madara was flung to the side. She then walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. She then stood him up and then kicked him on the side again. " Three..." Kyoko said as Madara then stood up and got into a defending position. Kyoko then ran at him and started to throw punches at him. Madara of course blocked them. Kyoko then punched at his face, he blocked it. She then punched at his stomach, again he blocked it. She then grinned. She brought her leg up and kicked him at his sides again. " Two..." Kyoko said grinning insanely. She then pulled out senbon. She immediately threw them at Madara who had gotten several feet away from her and was now in fighting position. He blocked almost all of them but one of them sliced his cheek. Kyoko immediately ran up to Madara. "One!" Kyoko shouted as she then did a hand sign and a long katana then appeared in her hand. She immediately flung it into Madara's chest. Harishama fainted, due to much charka lost. Kyoko's hair immediately turned back to purple as she watched Madara fall to his knees. "K-Kyoko?" He said as a small tear rolled down Kyoko's face. "Good bye, Spot-kun." Kyoko said as she tried to grin but it only turned to a frown. Madara was now face down into the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Kyoko then quickly did a hand sign. Soon all seven of the people and the black cat, she had told to go into another realm appeared. "Kagami, Myou, Rika, and Sadoka go kind Konan now and make sure she is safe. Yuki, Reiu, Ayumu, and Kuro you four I want you to take Madara somewhere and heal his wounds. After doing so make sure when he wakes up there is food, water, a mask, clothing, and you are no where in site." Kyoko said as the eight then looked at her. "Where will you go Okami-sama?" They all asked at once. "...Somewhere far away." Kyoko said as she then waved at all of them. "Once you find Konan make sure she is safely put asleep. Also, erased her memory. Allow her to only remember her first name, her age which will be ten, and her origami. Got it?" Kyoko asked. "What about Izuma Okami-sama?" Rika asked. "...Rika I want you to stop his growing as soon as he reaches ten." Kyoko said as she looked down at the small girl. " Got it Okami-sama!" Rika said as she smiled. "Yuki...Ayumu...I want you two to stick around Madara. Report what happens to me." Kyoko said. "Got it Okami-sama." Yuki and a man, with long hair that was put into a ponytail, some of it hung down covering his neck, he wore armor on his chest and wrists, his boots curved and a scarf was wrapped around his shoulders, said as Reiu and Kuro picked Madara up. " Kagami you are in charge of Izuma's well being. Myou make sure you wake Konan up in a couple of years. Sadoka...no matter what happens...never ever leave the side of Izuma. If Kagami is to ever fall in battle you shall take her place. " Kyoko said. The two girls and black cat nodded. "...Kuro...Reiu...I want you two to protect Yuki and Ayumu." Kyoko said as the two men just nodded. "Now...I'll be off." Kyoko said as all nine of them then disappeared from that one spot.

"Come on Reiu...let me just take a small bite!" Kuro said smiling evilly. "No." Reiu said glaring daggers at Kuro. "...Jackass." Kuro said as he then pouted and looked away from Reiu. "Please...stop fighting." Yuki said looking at the two. "Okay." The two said at the same time. "Thank you." Yuki said as he then looked at Madara. The four had already took shelter in a cave to heal his wounds, Ayumu was currently in a village getting a new set of clothing and anything else Madara would need. Yuki closed his eyes and then went onto healing Madara's wounds. Yuki's hands glowed teal while he relaxed. The clothing on Madara's chest had been removed but he was still bleeding at his chest. The wound started to stitch itself together slowly. Soon the wound on Madara's chest was completely healed however now there was a giant scar. Yuki then started to heal the rest of Madara's wounds. Ayumu quietly walked into the cave carrying several bags. He went over to Madara and Yuki and then opened up all the bags. He grabbed out a set of clothing and then went to dressing the unconscious Madara. Yuki started to cook and Reiu looked outside the cave seeing if anyone had followed Ayumu. Kuro sat in the corner, tied up, and watched everyone.

Konan's eyes were wide open as they then started to dull. She started to fall to the ground but then Myou grabbed the blue hair teen. Myou then put her hand onto Konan's forehead and closed her eyes. A few seconds passed and Myou then opened her crimson eyes. "I'll be going now. Bye Kagami, Rika, and Sadoka." Myou said as she then disappeared with Konan. "Is Izuma okay?" Rika asked looking at Kagami, in Kagami's arms was Izuma. "Yes." Kagami said smiling from behind her ANBU mask. The four then disappeared.

Kyoko looked at the door of a office. She was in her own village, Gengetsu no Sato. She let out a sigh and then slammed the door open to see two men. They stared wide eyed at the blood covered woman as she walked into the room with determined eyes. She then walked over to the desk and sat down at the giant chair that was pulled up to it. "W-who are you and what are you doing?!" One of the men asked. "My name is Kyoko Mikadzuki, I am the true Tsukikage. And I am doing my job." Kyoko said loudly as her eyes shined red. The two men then slowly backed up and then bowed to her. "Good morning, Tsukikage." The two said smiling. Kyoko then smirk. " Bring me my formal clothing." Kyoko said as the two men then ran off doing as she said. They then came back with black and silver clothing. Kyoko placed the clothing on quickly and then placed the hat on. She smirked. "I like it." Kyoko said as she then motioned for the two men to leave.

"He's waking up! Let's get out of here now!" Ayumu said as the four then ran out of the cave, leaving a fully clothed Madara and a plate of food and a cup of tea. Madara slowly opened his eyes and only saw a ceiling made out of dirt and rocks. He then slowly sat up and looked around. He was still alive, and he was healed. "How?" Madara said as he then turned his head to a plate of food and a cup of tea. He was hungry so he took the food and tea and started to eat and drink. When he was finished eating and drinking he stood up and stretched. He then walked out of the cave after picking the mask up from the floor.

Kyoko looked around the office. Something was different. She stood up and looked around. Everything seemed the same however she felt something was missing. She then clutched at her heart, feeling a pain in it. She gasped due to the pain in her heart and she then pushed off everything on the table and screamed silently. "W-why?! Why do you always have to hurt!?" Kyoko shouted as she then pushed a bookshelf down. She breathed heavily as she still clung onto her heart. She then fell to her knees, crying. "Why?!" Kyoko said as she then curled up into a ball on the floor. Tears ran down her face. Kyoko then heard something rolled on the ground and looked toward the direction it came from. It was a syringe filled with a strange liquid. Kyoko grabbed the syringe and sat up, tears still rolling down her face. She then held out her arm and stabbed the syringe into her arm. She then pressed down on it. Her eyes opened wide as she then threw the needle out of her arm. She screamed, the liquid inside of the syringe ran through her blood and she screamed. She then stood up wobbling. She then started to walk toward a sword, wobbling. She then grabbed the sword and stabbed herself into the side of her own head, as she did so the door slammed open and Kyoko fell down to the ground into a puddle of her blood.

"Kyoko." Kagami said as she then placed her hand where her heart was. "Kagami we're not suppose to use Okami-sama's name!" Rika said staring at Kagami with wide eyes. "Okami-sama is in trouble!" Kagami said her eyes wide open under her mask. "How do you know? Kagami." Sadoka said in a cold like voice. " Sadoka...don't ask a question that you already know the answer to." Kagami said staring at the cat with blood red eyes. "What are we suppose to do about it thought?" Rika asked as she looked at Kagami. "Nothing." Kagami said as they then went back to traveling.

Ayumu desperately tried to breath. Madara had grabbed Ayumu and now was holding him up by his neck. " Who are you?!" Madara shouted, his eyes glowing red from the Sharigan. "A-Ayumu!" Ayumu said as he gasped for air. "Why were you following me?!" Madara said with angry in his eyes. Yuki slapped his forehead in the distance. " I told him not to go to close!" Yuki said as he then pouted. Yuki was just about to go help Ayumu but he was stopped by Reiu. In the distance Kuro had got Ayumu out of Madara's grip. "If you want to survive, then you will never ever be mean to one of us again." Kuro said his red eyes staring into Madara's. Kuro was secretly dying to just bite into Madara right then and there but he knew in the distance that Reiu would only stop him from doing so. "If...your nice to demons they will reward you." Ayumu said as he gasped for air. "But if your mean to demon they will murder you brutally." Kuro said as he let go of Madara and then picked up Ayumu from the ground. "Bye." Kuro said as he then disappeared with Ayumu. Madara's eyes were wide open under his mask. He then shrugged it off and went back to planning on how to take his revenge.

"S-she can't already be dead! It has only been five hours!" An old man shouted as he stared at Kyoko's seemingly dead body. A loud explosion could then be heard as the old man then looked out the window. Several buildings were on fire. "A-an invasion!?" He said his eyes wide open. In several minutes the old man was cornered by enemies and murdered. A male then walked over to Kyoko and kicked her over. "The fuck?" He said as he got down onto the floor and looked at the woman. He then looked at her right eye and smiled. "We got a female Sharingan user over here!" The man shouted as a female ran over to him. "She's dead correct?" The woman asked. She had light blue hair that went to her back, her eyes shined a pinkish purple color. "She is." The man said as he took a few steps back. The woman then got onto the floor, and pulled out a scalp and a jar filled with a strange liquid. "This is going to sell for a lot!" She said as she then started to remove the eye, asking for whatever tools she needed. Kyoko immediately screamed in pain as the scalp punctured her skin. "I thought you said she was dead!" The woman shouted at the man. "Not my fault if she looks dead!" The man shouted as he motioned for four people to hold her down. Four males wearing masks and the black sweat suits then appeared and hold down Kyoko. "This will probably hurt a lot." The woman said as she then went back to removing Kyoko's right eye. Kyoko screamed in pain and tried to move her arms and legs but they were hold down by the men. One hour later, Kyoko right eye was gone and placed into a jar. The woman stood up and ran off, followed by the man that appeared to be the leader. The four males let go of Kyoko's limbs. As they did Kyoko's hand went right to her now empty eye socket. She placed pressure on her eye socket trying to make the bleeding stop. Kyoko turned her head round and round, looking for something to cover her eye. Kyoko picked up a roll of bandages and started to wrap them around her head. After doing so Kyoko picked up the chibi tiger eye patch that she had just a few days ago. She strapped it on and let out a sigh. "...Bastards." Kyoko said thinking of the people who stole her eye and destroyed her whole village. Kyoko carefully picked up the Tsukikage hat and placed it on. She then placed on a new pair of robes. She dust imaginary dirt off of her and then sat into the chair behind the desk and turned it around so she could see outside. The village was half destroyed and blood covered the streets. Kyoko smiled evilly. "I like this place even more now." Kyoko said as she closed her eyes, going to sleep.

Years had passed and Kyoko revived all the dead villagers of her village and used them to replaced her servants that were destroyed in battle. Her village and country were renamed. The country her village was in was renamed as Oni no Kuni which Kyoko thought suited the place. Her village was erased off the map however it was now call Yokai no Sato which meant Hidden Demon Village. Over the years demons joined her village and the servants she had created started to disappear. Kyoko however never changed her village's symbol. It stayed as a crescent moon. Every morning the village would wake up once a bell was rung. They also went to bed at the same time, once the flute started to play everyone went off to bed. If you did not follow this pattern you were either hung, executive, or placed in the gallows and children were allow to throw rotten food at you. Also during the years Kyoko became stricter and colder. She no longer trusted that many people and the people she did were far away by then.

Kagami, Rika, Sadoka, and Myou took care of Izuma till he was a child. Sadoka took the form of a black cat and watched over Izuma and Kagami while Rika caused his aging to stop. Kagami watched Izuma and protected him from anything terrible that happened. Myou helped put Izuma to sleep every night and read him stories.

Yuki and Ayumu watched Madara from the shadows while Reiu and Kuro watched over Yuki and Ayumu. If Yuki or Ayumu were attacked Reiu and Kuro would attack their enemy. Everyday Kuro hold back the urge to bite deep into Madara while Reiu made sure he didn't. Yuki would heal Madara secretly whenever he was wounded and Ayumu would help do so. Madara over the years had bought a Sharingan eye that was placed into a jar, the eye was none other than Kyoko's but Madara didn't know that. This was the start of Madara's collection of Sharingan eyes.

All of Kyoko's servants did as she had ordered them and Kyoko grew colder by the day. Madara wanted revenge over Konoha more and more every day.

Over the years Madara somehow was able to invade Konoha in secret. Kyoko looked down at her village from the roof of her office. She watched carefully as several kids started to crowd around. She quickly jumped over to the area and landed on a roof nearby the kids. She looked closer and saw a kid, the poor child was getting bullied. Kyoko quickly jumped down in front of the child and stared at the children who were bullying the kid. "Don't you dare be mean to any of your neighbors." Kyoko said in a cold voice, her red eye staring down at the kids. They panicked and ran off. "Are you alright dear?" Kyoko said crouching down to the child and looking at her. "Y-yes." She said as she looked at Kyoko with azure colored eyes. "Why were they bullying you?" Kyoko asked helping the child up. "They say I'm not a demon...that I should have red eyes not blue." The child said, her black hair covering up bits of her face. "You don't have to have red eyes to be a demon." Kyoko said as she pat the girl on her head. "But...everyone else says I'm not a demon." The girl replied. "Child, my own son does not have red eyes...he has black. Does that not make him a demon? No. He is fully demon." Kyoko said smiling at the girl. " You...have a son?" The girl asked, her azure eyes filled with curiosity. "I do...but he's being cared by someone else...I'm not cut out to take care of him." Kyoko said smiling as she started to brush the dirt of the girl. "What's your name?" Kyoko asked smiling. "My name...it's...um...Kira!" Kira said smiling. "Kira...killer...what a perfect name!" Kyoko said smiling as she stood up. "Well Kira-chan...do you want me to escort you home?" Kyoko asked smiling. "Sure! By the way...what's your name?" Kira said smiling as she hold Kyoko's hand. "Kyoko! You can call me Kyoko-chan or anything else if you want though." Kyoko said smiling as the two started to walk.

Kira went back home and Kyoko went back to her office. As soon as Kyoko walked trough the doors of her office she pulled off see-through gloves off her hands. She then placed it on a small metal tray. "Sho go get them tested. Get the DNA on them. See if it's human or demon." Kyoko said as she then walked to her room. "If it comes out human...put the girl known as Kira in a cell. Get tests done on her family as well. She has long black hair and blue eyes." Kyoko shouted as she then closed the door to her room and lied down on her bed. "Humans should never be allowed in demon's territory." Kyoko said to herself as she got out of her bed and started to walk towards a metal door that was placed in her room. She opened it quietly and walked in tip toeing almost. She soon reached a staircase going down. Kyoko then leaped over the railing to it and fell about fifty or so feet down and landed onto a ton of blankets and anything else that was soft. She then stood up and walked to what appeared to be a jail cell. "Hikaru...it's time." Kyoko said smiling insanely as she opened the jail cell and walked in. She grabbed at a chain and pulled a man with short pink hair and green eyes. " Let me go!" Hikaru shouted as he growled. "No. You knew the rules but you disobeyed them. It's time for your execution." Kyoko said as she laughed in a psychotic way. "Please! Spar me!" He shouted his eyes wide open. Kyoko then kicked him in his stomach. "No." Kyoko said as she then dragged the man up the stairs.

Kyoko dragged the man out to the courtyard, the most insane smile on her lips. " All the demons here in this village...come to the courtyard now. We're having a execution." Kyoko whispered as she brought Hikaru to a giant stone. She then tied the chain around the stone and someone. A man wearing all black clothing and even a mask walked to Kyoko. He handed her a axe that looked like it would be to big for her. Once Kyoko was handed the axe a crowd was starting to form around the area, children in front and adults trying to see what was happening. " Hikaru Haruno. You have broken more than one rule in my village. You, a human, has entered my territory in which you were captured and placed in a prison. You then insulted every kind of demon in any kind of way anyone can think of." Kyoko said as she paused when the whole group gasped. " And...even worse you insult me. After insulting me you were placed in a special cell and was tortured everyday by, Sho. And not only minutes ago...you plead for your life, for me to spare you. HA!" Kyoko started to laugh. "Your punishment is death! And it doesn't stop there either. When you die...the demons of hell will torture your soul forever!" Kyoko shouted as she lifted the axe high into the air and slammed it down onto Hikaru's neck, slicing his head off. Kyoko then handed the axe back to the man in black. "Thank you Sho." Kyoko said smiling as she then picked Hikaru's head up by the hair. She walked over to the nearest child she saw and handed the boy the head. "Now children, go play with your new toy!" Kyoko said smiling as the boy smiled bigly and he and the rest of the kids ran off to play with the head. "Now...who would like to dispose of the corpse?" Kyoko asked smiling. The people remaining then all raised their hand and just like little kids they all started to jump, all of them wanting to be the one to dispose of the corpse. Kyoko placed a hand over her eyes and randomly pointed to someone. A woman with long black hair and red eyes let out a loud squeal as she ran over to the body and dragged it off to whoever knows where. "That will be all today. Go home and make sure the children get dinner!" Kyoko said smiling as she then walked back into the office. "Kyoko-sama...the DNA tests...Kira is a human." The man wearing all black clothing said as he walked up to her. "Hang her. Get her family tested. Do it...now." Kyoko said as she walked into her office and onto the balcony of her office. She let out a psychotic laugh once she saw Kira being hung.

Weeks passed, Kyoko's hair had grown longer and darker, her eyes shined even a brighter red now. "I'm becoming more and more like my old self everyday eh?" Kyoko said staring in the mirror as she smiled insanely. "Now that's all left to do is regain my demon form, my other eye, and my charka...If only I knew how though." Kyoko said as she walked over to her bed and lied down, falling asleep.

"She has to be killed." Someone whispered. "Yes yes! She has to! But who will take her place?" Someone else whispered. " One of the children! One of the children!" Someone whispered. "Assassin! Assassin!" Someone shouted as the doors of Kyoko's office were broken down. Kyoko stayed asleep, in a deep sleep. A sword then went thorough her head and her eye opened wide. " Good night...forever, Kyoko-sama." Sho said his blazing red eyes glowing. Kyoko's body then dissolved and Sho's eyes opened wide. Kyoko had fled before her own 'friends' had betrayed her. "Allies eh?! You all are nothing but betrayers... FAILURES!" Kyoko shouted as she then did a hand sign, behind her, the village, blew up into black and purple flames. Kyoko stopped running and stood perfectly stood and turned around. " Fuckers." Kyoko said as she held four fingers up at her old village. Kyoko then turned back around and ran off yet again. After five minutes Kyoko stopped running and fell to her knees, crying. "I...can't believe myself!" Kyoko said as she punched at the ground. Kyoko then started to choke herself. "Die! Die! Die!" Kyoko kept repeating over and over again as she kept on choking herself. She then threw her arms down to the ground. "I...don't want to become my old self anymore...No...I won't become my old self...I'll never become Okami...I won't grow ten tails...I won't become that demon again!" Kyoko said as she then smiled. She looked at her hair, it was awfully longer than it should be. Kyoko grabbed a kunai from the pouch on her side and quickly tried to cut her hair back to her knees, the kunai snapped in half and Kyoko let out a small growl. Kyoko's fingernail then started to sharpen and she then sliced her hair, trying to get it back to her knees. A few strands fell down, being cut but the remaining stayed. Kyoko then sliced at the hair repeatedly, doing so she kept from screaming in pain. Finally her hair was back to it's original length. "My name is Kyoko! It's Kyoko! Kyoko Kyoko Kyoko!" Kyoko said repeatedly as she got into fetal position and started to rock back and forth. "Kyoko...Kyoko...That's my name! Kyoko! That's my name! Kyoko! That's my name!" Kyoko started to sing to herself. Kyoko then looked up at the night sky. The moon shined brightly, Kyoko's eyes opened wide. "NO! I'm not going to become her again! I like this new me! I like being Kyoko! I won't turn back into Okami! No! No! No! No!" Kyoko shouted as she then got up from the ground and started to run from the moon. "No!" Kyoko shouted as she kept on tripping but not falling as she ran. She kept turning her head back trying to see if the Moon was gone yet but of course it was still there. Kyoko kept running, and the next time she turned her head and took one more step, she fell. She fell off a cliff laughing. She couldn't see the Moon now, and as she hit the ground the air in her chest left and her eyes opened wide as she now saw the Moon. "No!" Kyoko screamed as the cliff's boulders started to break off due to her screaming. One hit right beside her which made her turn her head slightly. Soon the boulders started to smash into the almost dead Kyoko causing her blood to be splatter on the ground and on the boulders." No." Kyoko said as the final boulder fell onto her, causing her not to see the Moon anymore.

Kagami's eyes opened wide as she sat up from the bed she fell asleep in for the night. The had the day before got a inn room. Kagami breathed in and out heavily as she then placed her gloved hand on her mask. A stirring beside her caused her to turn her head and looked at whatever was moving. She saw the small toddler, Izuma tossing and turning. She looked around and saw a woman wearing a short sleeve shirt and tight shorts, both the color of gray. Around her shorts was a belt that had a fake cat's tail attached to it, she wore no shoes and had leg warmers on her legs, however they were uneven. Around her neck were piercings and on her arms was one piercing each and two piercings on both her legs. Her hair was long and at the top her hair was styled to look like she had cat ears but it was simply her hair, the color of her hair being purple. The woman slept on the floor being covered by a blanket. Rika slept on the couch with a smile on her face. And Myou, she sat in the window looking outside. Kagami slowly lied back down but didn't go back asleep. She was afraid she would see all of theirs and Kyoko's bodies covered in a giant pool of blood and they were all finally killed. Kagami knew it was a dream but it still scared her to death. "Kagami." Myou said, her hair usually being up in a pony tail was now let loose and no long in a pony tail. The piercings on her arms neck and the three on her legs shined in the moonlight. The medium sized onyx jewel on her chest shined as well. Her sleeveless black shirt and black skirt with short underneath blended into the darkness. Her feet was internally invisible due to the black boots she wore. "What is it Myou?" Kagami asked sitting up. "What was that nightmare you had all about?" Myou asked her red eyes narrowing. "...We were all dead. Gone for good." Kagami said as she stood up. "What do you mean? Aren't we immortal?" Myou asked her eyes opened wide. "No...we aren't. There is one major flaw in all of us...why do you think Okami-sama told us to go into that realm and that none of the others came?" Kagami asked walking over to Myou. "But...how...how does she survive then?!" Myou asked in a whisper. "Myou...if I tell you..." Kagami said as she then placed a kunai to Myou's neck.

"I would have to kill you."

"You...d-don't have the guts!"

"Watch me." Kagami said as she pushed down on the kunai a bit, cutting Myou's neck a bit. "Fine! I won't ask!" Myou said her eyes wide open as Kagami placed the kunai up and went back to the bed. "Good." Kagami said as she lied down. "Don't even ask again."

Myou breathed heavily as she placed her hand to her neck, trying to make it stop bleeding. She quickly then turned back around to look outside again, not wanting to bother anyone else.

The next morning, the woman who was on the floor had transformed into a black cat. All of them were fully awake, Rika had hid into the shadows. Kagami stood up and waited as the Izuma got onto her back and hugged her. Myou picked up her sword, and several other weapons, strapping them to her back. Sadoka in her black cat form, followed the three as they left the inn. Rika slowly followed behind. The five then walked off never turning back around when a loud explosion set the inn on fire. "How long will it take us to fine a truly safe place?" Myou asked frowning when she heard the explosion. "...Myou you should know better...There is no truly safe place in this horrible place." Kagami said as Myou then stayed quiet for the rest of the time. The five started to wander the whole country till they found Kyoko's old village. Kagami and Myou then rebuilt the village so it was livable. The five stayed their and allowed anyone into the village. Soon the village was filled with humans and non demons, however Kagami and Myou paid no mind and only stayed their, humbly minding their on business. They created a tale about Kyoko, calling her Okami and telling the villagers the tale about her. Kagami sat in the middle of a huge circle of kids. She sat on a stump and right in front of her was Izuma, they all waited for her to tell the same tale she told everyday. Kagami cleared her throat and smiled behind her mask at the kids. "A long time ago, there lived a great woman named, Okami. She was powerful and she was only defeated in battle once. However this battle was not in fists or rude comments. This battle was fought with emotions. You see Okami grew up being rejected by her family, bullied, scowled, insult, and everything else bad. However she always smiled and never frowned. When she became a young lady she created a group of people. These people depended on Okami to live. Soon Okami set up a village and at the same time she gave birth to a boy. He looked exactly like his father which caused Okami to cry once he grew up. The boy's father had died just a few months after he was born and in which caused Okami to cry when she looked at him. Because of that it rains. However whenever she sees him not act anything like his father she smiles, which causes it to be warm outside. However Okami grows mad once she is reminded of the person who killed her lover, which causes the weather to be disastrous. And when Okami is so sad to where she can no longer cry it snows. Okami created this village so we all could live happier and together, she in the end became the goddess of our village and her emotions effect the weather. Her son however, still lives to this day." Kagami said smiling as several kids had their mouths agape showing that they were new around her while others smiled and clapped. "Tell it again!" Several shouted smiling biggly. "Okay." Kagami said as she said the tale again. By the time the sun started to set Kagami had retold the tale over fifty times. They all went home deciding it was time to go to sleep.

**Last chapter! Please review!**


End file.
